Vampire Love Shugo Chara
by kariared
Summary: Amu is going through a lot of stuff and now more things happened to make life and/or better. They've had there little suspicions about Ikuto and it turns out that he is a vampire, who has to turn Amu. Ikuto bit Rima because she wanted him to but he didn't turn her. Will Amu bite Nagi and turn him, what about Rima? (May be [triggering], self-harm) Death of characters, Amu fights?
1. Was it really a dream?

Konna (me)- Hey guys watsup.

Ikuto- Nothing much now start the story

Amu- Let's get started already

Nagi- Guys be nice. It's her first actual fanfic

Amu and Ikuto- Both sweat drops)

Me- what everyone's gotta start somewhere, Nagi since your are being so kind, do you care to do the disclaimer?

Nagi- why not? Kariared does not own Shugo Chara and any of it's characters. Just the plot and her own Characters.

* * *

-Amu P.O.V-

Hhhh, I breath out. "It's been a long day." Sniff sniff. "The air smells nice today. Now that I think about it I feel like I'm being watched" I said to myself while walking home a little quicker. I heard a rustle in the trees and stop for a second. I look around and then start at a running pace. trip on who knows what with my clumsy self. _Wow. I'm falling. Stupid stupid stupid. Wait why haven't I hit the ground._ My eyes were closed through the whole tripping incidence. But who could have caught me? I look up to see a person with blood red eyes and fangs and pale skin. He leans down towards my neck and I scream. " NOOOOOOO!"

"Honey what's the matter?" My mom was standing next to my bed and Ami was right to the side of her._ Thank god it was just a dream._

"Yeah I'm fine mom everything is alright. What made you come in here so early anyways?" I asked her.

"Because your running late for school." She told me.

"What?!" I jumped up out of bed. Ami sweat dropped and I shoved them out and closed the door. "Oh my gosh guys why didn't you wake me up earlier?!"

"We did but it was too early for you because nothing we tried worked." Miki said in her usual dull voice. "Oh and Amu, you have five minutes to get to school just a heads up." She said again and floated back to her egg were Ran and Su were sleeping. They relaxed while I rushed around getting ready for school.

"Bye mom, dad and Ami see you guys later." I said while running out of the house. "Ran chara change please." I asked in a beggin way.

"Fine Amu-chan. But this can't become a habit okay?" She said in a somewhat serious tone.

"Alright I know I know." I said back in a playful mood.

"Amu you have to watch out okay because strange things are going on and I saw someone in your room last night and I don't know who it was but I was worried. So keep your guard up okay." Miki sounded like a wise old lady.

"Alright Miki thanks." I replied to her. Then she flew back in the direction of Su and they talked.

Once we finally landed at school I ran to my class and slid the door open and bowed deeply. "Gomen" but got no reply but some kid in the back saying its fine the teacher is not here yet. _Oh thank god. That wouldn't have been so good. _I rushed quickly to my seat and took out my stuff.

"Gomen gomen. Sorry for being late everyone I was just dealing with the new transfer student." He stumbled to his desk and looked through papers.

Another slide at the door. "Hey" A tall skinny boy with midnight blue hair an sapphire eyes walked in and said. "How's it going? I'm Tskuyomi Ikuto" He seemed like a person good with everyone on the outside but hated everyone on the inside. At that instance, all the girls except for me and Rima swooned over him. Kusukusu was giggling like always and my charas were flying around the classroom playing tag. I could tell Rima was examining him just like I was. "So where should I sit?"

"Right next to Ms. Hinamori if that's fine." Then he did a goofy smile to the new kid.

"I'll sit anywhere" he said as he started in my direction. _How does he know who I am? He's looking directly at me._ "Wait who is Hinamori anyway? Can't sit in the wrong seat. Haha" He said nervously.

"Oh I apologize, she's right there." He said while pointing to the pink headed girl.

Ikuto continued on his path towards Amu then sat down in the seat behind her. Ignoring all the fan girls he said,"Hey strawberry, whats your first name."

"Not strawberry I can tell you that. Just stick around long enough and maybe you'll find out. Hehe" Amu said in a smug tone.

"Amu. That's your name. Haha" Ikuto said back in a smug tone to mimic her.

"How'd you find out?!"

"This guy" He pointed over to Nagi and Nagi waved an apology towards me and I sweat dropped.

"Jeez people now a days" Amu whispered under her breath and went back to not paying attention to the teacher by staring out the window.

Miki P.O.V

_He slipped up. That must have been awkward. Hey I sense a chara with him but not in sight. Hmm. I wonder. _

* * *

Me- Miki knows something

Amu- know duh

Ikuto- Why did I "slip up"

Me- because it all falls into place

Bye meee! Please Please Rate and constructive criticisms and or comments. This is my first time so take it easy okay? Thank you all.

Ikuto Amu Rima &amp; Nagi- UPDATE SOON AND DON'T FORGET ABOUT US.

Me- Runs off) OK I WON'T! JUST DON'T KILL ME BEFORE I CAN WRITE AGAIN.


	2. Closer than friends?

Chapter 2: Closer than friends?  
Me- Hey guys I'm back what's up

Ikuto, Amu, Rima- Glares at me)

Nagi- sweatdrops) come on guys it wasn't that long be nicer to her

Me- Thanks Nagi, since you're are so nice this may be only an  
amuhiko story and never an Amuto. Crosses arms)

Ikuto, Rima, Amu- YOU WOULDN'T

Me- Oh I'm evil like that though

Nagi - everyone calm down ok

Utau- SHUT UP YOU GUYS ARE SO LOUD JEEZ.

Il and El- Kariared does NOT own shugo chara in anyway shape or form.

-Amu P.O.V-

How did he know who I already was, thats weird. I'm going to just expect the least and think he just was going to the back. Miki flew over to me, "Amu-chan, did you see that, he slipped up oh and he has a guardian chara as well.  
I don't know if the others sensed it as well but I don't really trust this guy. Be careful and for a while until people are used to him being here try to steer somewhat clear of him ok."

"Alright thanks Miki I'll take that into consideration." I thanked Miki and turned my head slightly so I could see him  
in the corner of my eye. He was looking at me, 'but why, did I do something wrong, do I smell bad, is there something on my face do I look weird, is my uniform crooked or wrinkled?' All these questions ran threw my head at a cheetah's pace, then I heard another voice in my head that said, 'no you look absolutely perfect in my eyes'. 'This voice gritted my nerves for some reason who is this anyway and how in the world are they in my head?!' I looked around slowly so I didn't look suspicious but I saw Ikuto still looking at me  
then a slight blush creeped up onto my face. ' Why the heck and I blushing all of a sudden.' I quickly asked myself in my head  
'Because you find me attractive.' 'Oh my gosh I'M not saying that, I'm not denying it but it's totally against my character  
to show emotions like that. What the heck going on.' I continued to have a conversation with myself in my head with that occasional voice popping up in my head saying things.

-after classes -lunch time -still Amu P.O.V-

I look around to find Rima and Nagi but catch no sight of them. So I pick up my pace a little then I get closer to the lunch room,  
and I see a flash of long violet hair and run in the direction I saw it. "Nagi wait up!" I shouted running at full speed and nearly  
caught up to him. 'Almost there' I said to myself in my head then he suddenly stopped and turned around and then, CRASH! I ran into Nagi and ended up in his arms. And since he a dancer, I guess he has almost perfect balance and he's strong so he didn't fall over, he just held me up. "Sumimasen" I apologized to him.

"Daijoubu Amu-chan." he said with a bright smile. I couldn't help but to blush and smile back. "Did you need something,because  
I heard you calling my name. Is everything alright?" He said so much at once I was trying to process it all.

"Oh yeah, I'm alright I just didn't want to walk by myself oh and I have a question." I said to him in one breath while we continued  
to walk to lunch.

"Hmm? What is it?" He said willing to listen.

"Well do you know that Tsukuyomi boy at all because he kind of scares me. In class I was thinking to myself and I discovered that  
he was jumping in on my conversations as well, with inputs of "Because you find me attractive" and something like "You like me"  
and I don't even know him like that. Help me! Please!" I begged him and put on a smile. I could always smile around Nagi and my other guardian friends except tadase. He is too fake for me.

"Amu-chan, just don't worry about it and just keep away from your thoughts like that during classes and if you are around him and see if anything changes." He explained to me.

"Thanks Nagi-kun I knew I could count on you. I always can." I said with a vibrant smile and hugged him tight. He was taller than me so I reached up to his chin with my head so he put his head on top of my head.

"You are welcome Amu-chan" He said back to me. I felt the vibrations from his chest when he talked. It tickled me."Let's go to lunch so all the good food isn't taken. Then I want to take you somewhere if that is alright with you." He inquired.

"I'm up for it, I'll race ya there." I said to him hyper actively.

"You're on" he said at first."Ready, go!" he said again and took off sprinting. I notice he had chara changed so I did too and caught up to him.

"I'm not gonna let you win this time Nagi." I said to him.

"Oh you don't have to let me win." He replied with a smug remark. I sped up and as we continued running I saw Kukai and Utau walking together holding hands.  
Then I realized Nagi was nowhere in sight so I automatically assumed that I was in the lead. I walked into the lunch room and saw Nagi with his tray of food in his hands."What?! How did you? When did you? What?! When did you get ahead of me  
I was sure that I had left you behind"

"I guess not." He said and winked at me. "Go to those doors once you get your lunch ok?"

"Okay It'll only be a quick second" I said to him as I went to the shortest line with only one person in front of me and I see we both knew what we wanted. I got a strawberry crepe with pink milk. I quickly walked over to where Nagi had told me to wait and he was there. "Okay I'm ready." I said with a smile.

"Ok let's go." He said holding the door open for me and led us towards a ladder on the side of the building. "Up there is my special place where I eat and think and do homework if needed." He explained. I felt bad for going to intrude in his special spot.

" Nagi are you sure you want me going to your special spot? I feel like I will be intruding and completely take away the point of it being special."

"See Amu-chan, what you are not getting is, special spot special girl you are very special and a very inmportant part of my life so you are very special to me."

"Thank you very much Nagi-kun" I don't know if he could tell but I liked him alot and never wanted to be separated from him. I was interrupted from my trance  
of thoughts by Nagi telling me to either Chara change or go up the ladder. I chose chara change and flew up with my tray in hands. Once I got up to the top, I was  
astonished at the sight that I saw and I felt warmth on my back and around my waist.

" Do you like it?" Nagi asked curious at my astonishment.

" No Nagi" I replied. " No I don't like it." I said to him. I could feel his shoulders drop in defeat.

" I don't like it because you can't like and love something at the same time right. I love it Nagi thanks for showing me this spot. Your special spot."

" You do really, I was scared for a moment that you would be bored of this place and would never want to come here again." He said with a hint of relief in his voice. I sat down and he sat down next to me and we stared into eachothers eyes. His beautiful hazel eyes. They were as if I could swim in them. His hand slipped onto mine and

we scooted closer to each other and his other hand snaked its way around my waist and he leaned in and I did the same. He kissed my lips, his so very soft lips upon mine

I was in heaven. It was a sweet modest kiss, nothing erotic and crazy. This was our first kiss ever. It was my first kiss as well and I'm glad to say it was Nagi who gave it to me. My feelings and emotions were running wild and I didn't know what to do but a very slight moan escaped my lips and I felt weird. He then pulled away and said,

"Amu-chan this was my first kiss and it was wonderful. Thank you very much." He smiled at me and said, "I had no way of explaining my feelings for you but to do that and say I love you Amu-chan."

"I love you too Nagi and I've loved you for a while and I never knew how to explain my feelings for you and I was afraid that you liked Rima so I just let my feelings be.

Thank you very much for allowing me to understand what my true feelings are and returning them to me as well." I replied in one long breath then I picked up my crepe and took  
a bite of it.

Me- what did you guys think of it huh

Nagi- I like it a lot *winks at Amu*

Amu- I loved it *winks back at Nagi*

Me- I see you two really liked it

Utau- Liked it as well as Kukai but he's too busy playing soccer to respond.

Me- I'm glad you all liked it

Ikuto- ...

Me- you will like it eventually Ikuto calm down.

Rima- what about me

Me- I have something in store for you all don't worry it will get better over time hehe

All- what's that supposed to mean!?

Me- I got this who wants to do it

Aido- I got this guys, Please review, follow Kariared please for me. *Winks at every fangirl of Aido*

Me- Umm Aidou why in the heck are you here you stick to your fanfics ok this is Shugo chara not Vampire Knight

Aido- I know I just wanted to mess with you

Me- I'll kill you

Aido- I don't think Lord Kaname will like that

Kaname- I wouldn't like that at all so please play nice with him don't hurt him too much please

Me- Okay I won't kill you but only because Kaname ask me ever so nicely

All- Byemeeeeee


	3. Was I really Bitten?

Konna(me) - konnichiwa minna

Ikuto- glares)

Amu- Sweat drops) why are you in such a good mood huh

Me- why aren't you guys in a good mood

Ikuto- why haven't you updated

Me- hehe, well about that, this past week has been exams and test for my algebra 1 honors class. I'm in middle school so we can't have test on the same day but I have two high school classes so we have semesterly exams but I have been getting homework for my high school classes because they don't follow the middle school homework to test rule. see it is a long story but now I'm on spring break and I can write more often

Ikuto- yea yea

Me-shut up you delinquent

Amu- don't be so rude to him

Me- seems to me you don't want to be with Nagi. Hmm?

Amu- wait no I wasn't saying that it's just that is rude to call people delinquent even though he is one just don't say it outloud

Ikuto- thanks Amu )said sarcastically)

Amu- you're very welcome

Ikuto- Shut up baka

Amu- gomen

Nagi- umm Kariared doesn't own anything accept for the plot

Amu- thanks Nagi

* * *

-Recap-

"I love you too Nagi and I've loved you for a while and I never knew how to explain my feelings for you and I was afraid that you liked Rima so I just let my feelings be.  
Thank you very much for allowing me to understand what my true feelings are and returning them to me as well." I replied in one long breath then I picked up my crepe and took a bite of it.

-End recap-

* * *

-Amu p.o.v-

Oh my gosh, Nagi kissed me. And I kissed back. I really do love him.

The rest of school passed by quickly and me and Nagi walked part way home, but before we diverged, he pulled me in, whispered, "I love you Amu-chan."

"I love you too Nagi." I replied back to him. His sweet smooth voice filled my head and made my emotions run wild again just like before. He then locked onto my honey color eyes and placed his soft hand on my cheek. I stared at his azure hazel eyes and didn't look away. He then moved down my cheek and to my chin. He lifted it up and bent over to my height and I gave in before he even kissed me. But I felt like I was in heaven while our lips worked together perfectly.

We pulled apart. "You're lips are sweet Amu-chan." Nagi whispered into my ear then tapped my nose. I blushed furiously and thanked him.

Oh my gosh, we kissed twice in one day. What does this mean? Are we a couple? Let me not jump the gun. "Well Nagi, I would love to stay but I'm sure we both have to get home." I ended the standing still and hugged him tightly and he hugged back and then let go. "See you later Nagi."

"Bye, Amu-chan." He waved to me and ran off. I just walked. I was in no mood to get home to abuse.  
That's right, abuse. My parents abuse me. I hate going home, my little sister hates me and thinks I'm pathetic. My mom says I was a mistake and my dad says I don't belong with them and that my hair's not even anyone of their colors. So I rely heavily on my friends to keep me alive. If not for them I would've killed myself.  
I now have that same feeling as in the dream. I feel that I'm being watched. The wind is blowing, leaves are churning like mini tornados. I look around this time. I feel like I should run but I did that in the dream and was about to get bitten. Ha, what am I thinking. Vampires don't actually exist.

"Amu-chan, watch out. Please" Miki insisted in a begging way.

"Alright, I will. Thanks Miki." I thanked her and became really aware of my surroundings. Everything suddenly went still and suddenly ice cold hands pulled me to a body. Tall, lean, skinny. Smells like vanilla. Hmm what's this? Am I getting abducted? "U-um-" I was cut off by a hand being placed over my mouth. "Ngh, ngh. Grrr" I pathetically tried to growl at the person but I lost. I tipped my head up to see who it was. They had crimson blood red eyes, pale skin and he was baring his fangs at me.

"Hmph, your a cute one I see" He said to me. I locked onto his red eyes he locked onto my honey eyes. He leaned over but past my lips down to my neck. He sank his fangs into my neck. At first I felt a sharp pain, but it quickly faded into pleasure.

"Mmm" I moaned and he pulled back and licked his lips.

"Hmm, nice, sweet, pure blood. You taste delicious Amu-chan." He purred into her ear and made her shiver.  
She turned around and got a better look at who bit her. Midnight blue hair, the once red eyes now sapphire. Fangs were gone skin color still pale but not as much. "I-Ikuto?!" She half shouted because she was ready to faint. Her head felt light and she got dizzy then she saw black spots in her eyes. She then blacked out.

"Oh my gosh how late is it?" She looked at her watch."I'm dead, that's it my life is over. Now my parents have an actual reason to hate me. Why is my arm cold. And I don't feel good at all. " Gosh I have to get home quick." I started running."It's almost one in the morning. How long was I sleep for?" I said to myself as I was running home.

"Ugh, this is really gonna suck. I'm screwed, in all ways possible. I don't want to go in, and the lights are on too." I slowly reached out for the door knob. My heart beat seemed to be leaping out of my chest every pump. Good it's not locked. I said to myself as I turned the handle. Then I pushed it open and went in slowly.  
I attempted to walk to my room unnoticed. Fail."So you're a grown adult now and can come home whenever you feel like it. Am I right? You little bastard. Sneaking around, late at night like that. I wouldn't be surprised if you were pregnant."

"Mom why are you saying these things to me, none of its true, I haven't even had a boyfriend, ever." I pleaded with her because I really needed to lay down. Nope I fist came swinging at me but I wasn't in the mood so I dodged and ran up stairs. Straight to the bathroom. I keep a spare pair of clothes in there because of times like this. I also kept other stuff I needed such as a first aid kit so no one would take it out of my room. I quickly got undressed and turned on the warm water. Before I got in, I locked the door so no one would beat me while I was naked and wet. It would hurt more. I folded my uniform and put it in the corner. Then stepped into the shower. It felt nice to take a nice warm shower without bruises all over.  
After a while of letting the water run on me after soaping myself down, I turned off the shower. I stepped out and put on my underwear and a baggy shirt. It was extra long so I didn't need pants. Then I got my first aid box and sat it in my lap. I opened it up and saw the shiny blade glimmer as I touched it to pick it up. I took the box off my lap and and sat it aside. I looked at The icy cold blade and then stood up to rinse it a bit. I then sat back down. I took a deep breath and placed the blade on my wrist. Ib pushed onto it and ran it in a diagonal angle on my wrist. I did the same except the other direction. It made an X shape and blood dripped down my wrist. I smiled at the sight, but suddenly felt the urge to drink the blood. I lifted my wrist up to my mouth and drank the blood. It tasted so good for some reason. My throat was not dry anymore either. I felt drowsy so I rinsed off the blade again watched the blood go down the drain and dried it off. I sat down once more but this time lifted up the box and placed the blade into it and pulled out a band aid. It was a big one so it covered the whole thing. I hid the first aid box in its usual spot so Ami wouldn't get to it. I also hid the extra uniform some were and took my worn one to my room with me.  
"Amu! You woke Ami up coming home so late." I heard my dad shout out to me. I ignored him and continued to my room. I suddenly sensed an attack and put my right arm up in a block. I deflected my mom's attack and ran to my room turned and locked the door. I tossed the used close into the basket and plopped onto my bed. I picked up my phone and saw three messages.

Rima- Hey Amu, what's up

Nagi- Amu, you kiss great

Utau- Hey have you gotten a chance to meet the new boy?

Reply

Me- I just got home, I'll tell you why at school, goodnight

Me- Thanks Nagi, I'm glad you think so, I think so as well, I'm also grateful that such an amazing guy gave me my first kiss. Goodnight Nagi.

Me- A lot has happened between us and I don't like it, I'll explain at school. Goodnight Utau.

Bzz Bzz Bzz

Rima, Nagi, Uatu- Goodnight Amu-chan sleep well.

"Wow they all had the same replies, then again they all are my close friends. I think I'll go to sleep now though I'm real tired." I was talking to myself. My chara's been sleep, they went straight to my room when I got in. I layed on my back and closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

-Next morning-

Yawnnn. I got up and stretched my arms out. "Miki, I feel horrible right now."

"KYAA, Amu you're pale. What happened?!"

"What? Why am I pale."

"You're also ice cold, Are you okay?" Miki's hands were on my face. Suddenly Ran burst out of her egg.

"Ohayo min-" She stopped in mid rise."Amu-chan! You're pale" Ran shouted and Su and Dia came out of their eggs groggily.

"What's going on~Desu?" Su ask them with a look of worry on her face just like Dia's.

"Amu-chan's pale and cold like a dead body"Miki explained to them with a concerned tone. Meanwhile Amu sat there with a confused face as to why there was such a worry. So she decided to get up and go to the bathroom quickly and lock it. She washed up and put on her uniform and then before she went out the bathroom and realized that she was really pale. So she decided to get some makeup and lightly put some on her face, even though it went against her own morals of not wearing make up of any sort, this was kind of a necessary thing at the moment. Then we she was satisfied and it looked like her normal skin color, she slowly walked out of the bathroom with her bag and told her charas to come on. She made a run for it out the front door and continued to run her full speed, but never broke a sweat.  
Once she thought that she was far enough from home she slowed to a walking pace. She then saw her best friend Rima. "Rima, Rima!" I shouted.

"Ohayo Amu." She called back to me. With a bright smile and waved her arm up high. It was so cute because she still had a doll's body and the long hair. I sped up to catch up to where she was. Luckily she paused and waited for me."So what were you going to tell me?"

"Oh right, well do you have any makeup like any thats my skin color cause I should show you as well as tell you" she told me and I smiled. "I'm gonna need to borrow this today is that ok?"

"Umm sure, I don't ever use it anyways. Haha you can have it if you want actually, I've been meaning to give it away because it was a useless birthday present one year. But yeah you can."

"Okay lets go. Follow me." I grabbed her wrist and ran with her dragging behind trapped in my clasp.

"We're here" I said to her and I looked back to see that she was bent over huffing.

"Amu I can hardly breath. Why are we at the girls bathroom?" She asked me while catching her breath.

"So I can re-apply my make up when I'm done" I explained to her.

"Wait Amu, I thought you never wear make up." She sounded curious now.

" I don't ever but today was different. Look." I bent over the sink and turned on the water. I dipped my hands into it and ran them over my face and I saw the once powder makeup turn to a clay like substance and ran down the sink. I stood up and turned around.

"See, wierd right. And thats not the worst part. Look here." I pointed at my neck where he bit me but no bite marks were left.

"I don't get it Amu, what am I looking at besides your paleness. You are pointing at nothing." She said in her normal care free voice..

"I think Ikuto did this to me. I say this because while I was walking home, the wind stopped and suddenly icy-cold hands grabbed my head and then covered my mouth. Then I tried to growl at him but I lost so then I looked up and saw crimson red eyes and he was baring his fangs at me. I also saw skin paler than mine and midnight blue hair. After that I saw him bend down to my neck and sank his fangs into my neck. At first it was a little prick of pain but it went away and I actually kinda liked my blood getting sucked. It was pleasurable. But now I'm pale like this and did you feel my hand. It was ice cold right. Not just my hands my whole body." Rima's face was adorable. She was in so much shock after my explanation of why I'm pale. I tuned to let her soak it in while re-applying my makeup.

"Amu are you ok, I'm worried for you now." She now went from shocked to really worried.

"Yeah I'm great actually." I waved her inference off but my idiot self forgot to hide my X on my hand and she locked onto that. "What's wrong?" I asked her and slid my arms behind my back really fast to try to hide it. "Let's get to class before we're late." I just barely avoided her.

"Right Amu." she replied to me but I think she is still weary of this whole thing.

* * *

Me- Sooo what ya think

Ikuto- Why you took so long

Nagi- yayy

Rima- ...

Amu- Um um um

Utau- Konna what's going on to my brother

Me- Utau you truly are a blonde huh

Utau- what's that supposed to mean

Me- Byemeee don't forget to Comment like and Fave

Utau- Oh no you don't come here you little


	4. I can't even understand

**Me-** Sorry for making you guys wait so long. I try to update every weekend but I couldn't, using it against me now?! Ikuto, Amu, Rima- what does it look like were doing?

**Ikuto-** you're just lazy baka

**Me-** Ugh rude I write this for you guys please act like you're thankful Amu- but you take so long to update Me- I'm sorry that I can't live life off of writing fanfics but honeslty if I could I would

** Ikuto-** Aww really

**Me-** Yes

**Ikuto-** then at least act like you want to!

** Me-** Ahhhhh how bout I just drop this fanfic now

**All-** You wouldn't dare?!

**Me-** you're all right, I'm not that evil

**Nagi-** I never thought you were evil )hugs Me)

**Me-** Hugs back) thanks Nagi

**Yoru-** Kariared owns nothing but the plot~nya

**Me-** Thanks Yoru Yoru- you're welcome~nya

* * *

**-Rima's P.O.V.- **

'What's up with Amu, she is being weird and what's that X on her arm, its kind of scary. And what is with her pale skin, that is also weird.' I thought to myself as we were walking to class. "Amu? Whats going on with that X on your arm?" I said in a raised tone and gestured in the direction of her X'd arm.

"What do you mean Rima, Im fine nothings wrong. Eheh" She said in a nervous tone, I could tell that she was forcing a smile.

"Don't lie to me Amu! These types of things are very serious now please tell me whats going on with you!" I yelled and reached out to her arm.

"Oh my god. What did you do, how did this get here, why did you do this, I'm sorry for yelling I was just scared for you, why didn't you tell me?!" I said in one long breath.

"Oh that, I uhh...I fell and then I sat up and there was blood dripping down my arm and I couldn't see that it was an X until I got home and cleaned it up. So yeah, you see nothing major." She scratched the back of her head nervously. That symbolized she was lying right away.

"Oh okay then do you feel fine? Is everything alright? Do you need anything?" I questioned her, already knowing she would say no she didn't.

"No I'm fine actually, now lets go to class!" She raised her voice a bit towards me.

"Sorry for prying Amu, I'm just worried about you." I said while we walked and my head was lowered. We got to class and got cold stares from a couple of people, mostly Sayaa's group. But that's just how she is, but a lot of people do not like me and Amu but for what reason, I don't know. So therefore we have to stick together with the few friends we have and survive off our small group. "

Ohayo!" I heard a guys voice, loud and hyperactive, too active for this early. I turned around in my seat to see no other than Kukai. "Kukai, why so loud so early in the morning?" I asked him with an annoyed look on my face.

" Amu-Chi!" I knew who it was already even louder than Kukai.

"Yaya, not so loud would ya'." I hissed at her.

"Sorry Rima-tan." She said and bowed her head.

"It's fine Yaya, just speak lower." I sighed to her.

"Amu-chan, Rima-tan, Ohayo." A cheery but human like voice(I say that because he didn't yell like the other two.) said to us. It was Nagi. I looked back and saw Amu looking at Nagi and she was blushing and he was smiling. 'Hmm is something going on between the two. How cute' I thought to myself.

**~Slide~ **

"Ohayo-Minna." Nikaidou-sensei came in and started class. Everyone greeted him back as well accept for Amu who was staring out the window already. "I see someone's already gotten to there daily day-dreaming class session." He said with a small chuckle. "Oii Himamori... Hima-" He started to say but got cut off.

"It's Hinamori not Himamori, and sorry for dazing, I was thinking about something I'll try not to do it again. Gomen." She said while standing then bowing her head and sat down.

"Oh, ok well it's fine." He walked back to his desk and took attendance, and Amu actually responded this time.

**~Slide~**

Everyone's heads snapped in direction in which the door opened, and it was none other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Which I don't understand because he's not new so why is he late today, his second day. Wait am I blushing, why am I blushing, is it because he is huffing, is it his hair, his eyes, what is it? He looked over at me. At me? Of all people...Me!? A smirk crawled to his face as he walked in and apologized to the teacher with a slight bow and sat in the open seat next to me. "Hey 'Rima-chan'" He said my name so weird, so stretched out, so seductively. I was confused so I looked over to Amu and saw she had fear in her eyes.

"Umm...Hi, I guess?" I replied to him. he smirked and then I looked towards Amu again. "Amu are you okay?" I asked her noticing how she stared at him with pure fear, something she usually doesn't have, for anyone, or thing. So why now?

"Oh I'm fine nothings wrong." She replied a bit forced seeming, then she scratched her head nervously and then waved me off. 'Hmm, what is wr- OHH MY GOD...HIM!'

"Amu, go to the bathroom, I gotta talk to you. Its urgent." I whispered then walked out. Amu left shortly after, and broke into a jog while going to the bathroom. "Amu, remember this morning when you were telling me tat Tsukiyomi was the one who did this to you?" I asked her in one breath.

"Yea, why?" She questioned my question.

"Well, is that why you looked terrified, when he walked into class?"

"Yea kinda, because I fear no one but him, now. Miki told me that she sensed something wrong about him and she was right. I tried to stay clear of anything bad happening to me, and when I felt a strange presents, I tried to rush home, but he caught me too quickly." She said to me, tears slipping out of her eyes.

"It's okay Amu-Chan, it's okay." I pulled her closer to me, into a hug."You didn't have to bring your bag with you ya'know?"

"Yea I know, but it is a must have at all times thing for me unless I'm at work, where I trust people to not steal my stuff or hide it or dump it all out."

"Ah, that makes a lot of sense to me. Well that's pretty much it, lets go back to class okay? We don't want people wondering why we left for so long."

"No. You go on ahead, I'm gonna stay in here for the rest of class, two reasons, I need to fix my makeup, and I can't go back in there while he's there, I can't, I can't, I can't." She whined to me.

"Alright, if you're absolutely sure. I mean, I can stay in here with you if you'd like me t-"

"No! You can't miss class over my petty reasons, I mean for all I know it could have been a big dream, and I'm just taking it too far. He-he." She said and scratched her head nervously again.

"Okay fine. But I am coming back here after class to check on you." I said with a concerned tone. She nodded in agreement. Then I hugged her again and walked out.

**~AMU P.O.V.~ **

I watched as Rima left, then I peaked my head out to double check to make sure no one was out of class. After I was sure that the coast was clear, I went into the stall with the mirror and sink and locked the door. I washed the makeup off my face and pulled out a little pouch, with my special items in it. It was a black and purple pouch with a few bandages and some gauze. And wrapped up in another little package to prevent tearing of anything, was my utility blades I use to cut myself with. I set them on the side of the sink and take out a bottle of peroxide, and place that down as well. I looked all over my face to make sure no makeup was left behind then I turned the water off. I picked up the blades and took one out and placed my back against the wall and slid down. I was now sitting with my legs up as if I were gonna put my head into my knees, except my head is up and I'm sitting a little more loose than if I were gonna curl up. I placed the blade under where my X, that I made last night was and applied a bit of pressure and slid across. Blood leaked down onto a paper towel I had set down for that purpose. I then made two more cuts bellow then three more above the X. Now I had somewhat faded scars underneath, fresh open wounds,six of them to be exact, and a semi-healed X all on my left arm. I'm not in the mood to do my right arm right now. I've done enough to satisfy myself for now. I picked up the paper towel and wiped around my wounds for excess blood dripping, and held it there. I stood up and went to the sink and used the peroxide to clean them. "Crap, this burns." I chuckled a bit and tipped my head back. after it stopped burning, I took a soft tissue and wiped around it. Then I placed a layer of tissue on my cuts and wrapped gauze around my wrist a couple of times, then hooked it under another portion tightly so it wouldn't come off. Then I pulled out some arm warmers from my bag and put the bottle in the bag, the blades in the small pouch, the pouch in the bag, and slipped on my arm warmers so no one would ask any questions. I then unlocked the stall and was getting ready to go to my next class when Rima rushed into the bathroom and asked if I was alright but she gripped both of my wrist.

"Oyy! I mean hey Rima whats up?" I said to her in a worried tone because I didn't want her to find out about me cutting myself.

"Amu, are you okay, where did you get those arm warmers, I didn't see you have them before, why are you wearing them, why did you take off your makeup?!" She asked all in one quick breath. "Why did you say oyy when I came in here?" Then she started huffing and doubled over to catch her breath.

* * *

**Me-** I know that you guys probably hate me and want to kill me, well I hate myself as well mostly because I made you all wait for so long like 3 weeks even though I say I will do weekend updates, but See what had happened was I had this really big project for language arts and I had to work on it most of my time and algebra now we have FCAT. Ahhh It's too much, but I will deal. Okay well there's my reason, I hope you guys hate me but I don't want you guys to hate me forever and stop reading my stories. I will cry. But Yea.

**Everyone-** You should die like now!

**Me-** I know and I would love to but then I wouldn't be able to continue now would I?

**Amu-** She has a Point Nagi- Yea, a legit one too Ikuto- whatever... ME- forgive me? Please? Silence ME- please comment subsribe and review. Pwease and Thanks


	5. New Information?

Me- Guys I'm back!

Ikuto- Wow you're not three weeks late again -

Amu- Kool you're back, how's it been going

Me- meh, life is life nothing else, I mean we are doing FCAT now, but I've nly taken one test which was science because Algebra doesn't take FCAT. So yea block

scheduling all week.

Amu- I stopped caring, and listening after I mean, so yea glad you're back so soon

Me- + ughh I explained for nothing, I'm not explaining anything else then. Hmph .

Ikuto- brat

Me-...

Nagi- Amu, Ikuto, whats wrong with Konna?

Ikuto- she's a brat

Nagi- (walks to Konna) Konna are you alright?

Me- no, they are being really mean to me. Ikuto called me a brat twice now, and Amu doesn't care about anything I say.

Nagi- I'm sure thats not actually what they meant

Both- Yes it is

Nagi- guys come one, she's trying her hardest guys give her a little leeway

Me- Thanks Nagi, you're so kind to me, unlike them. (wrapped in hug)

Nagi- you're welcome Konna

Rima- what's going on guys, whats wrong with Nagi and Konna

Amu- apparently we were being mean to Konna so he's comforting her

Ikuto- she was being a brat

Rima- I find that hard to believe, but she's working really hard for all of us, you can't be mean to the author, she can throw whoever she wants into a black pit,

Ikuto she could get rid of you for all you know.

Ikuto- -grimace- I'm really sorry Konna-Chan -Smirk-

Me- Ok I forgive you guys

Nagi- You ok now Konna?

Me- yea thanks for worrying

Ran- Ok lets do this

Dia- sure lets go

Su- ~Desu

Miki- Quit screwin around and start!

* * *

**~Amu P.O.V.~**

"Rima calm down, I decided to put the warmers on because in the next class a lot of people like drama so I decided to prevent some by putting on my arm warmers so no one ask about the X in my arm."

"Amu! Stop with the lies, I know you are lying about falling and it made an X when you fell, but what did you do in here huh?" Rima questioned Amu.

"No, Rima, I did nothing, I'm fine." Amu pleaded.

Rima then reached for Amu's arm with the X she remembered from earlier. She slipped the warmer off and gasped at what she saw."What's under the gauze? Amu, please tell me, I'm begging you, it hurts what I think you're doing to yourself. Please let me be wrong. I hope I am wrong. I pray that I'm wrong."

"Oww ow ow, Rima let go of my arm. Ok fine I cut! Ok keep quiet about it. I'll explain why I do it later but now if we don't wanna cause a scene in class, lets go." I said in a rushed tone hoping she wouldn't push it.

During class Rima kept watching my every move.

**~After class~**

**~Lunch Time actually~**

"Amu!" I heard someone scream my name. I looked over and saw Uatu and Kuaki walking together. I waved and continued to walk to the double doors that led to a stair case, to the rooftop. I wanted to go up to the place where me and Nagi had our first kiss. A tint of blush rose to my face and I sped up. I pushed the doors open and walked to the stairs. I then started to skip stairs every two stairs I would put my foot down. It was faster this way, and I liked this way anyways.

Once I made it up to the top, I pushed the second set of double doors open, and walked through. I saw a familiar figure in my line of sight. The figure didn't have long purple violet hair. Instead it had short messy midnight blue hair, and it seemed to be relaxing, even taking a nap, a cat nap. I snapped out of my thoughts, "What are you doing up here Tsukiyomi, I've never seen you here before." I said with a lifeless, tone.

"Well, I'm a loner so I like to hang by myself, and you are intruding my alone time." He lightly snapped back at me.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today I see, but for real, alone time over, this is my spot and someone else's spot, so pardon the intrusion but I was here first, thanks." I said in a snappy but still lifeless tone.

He got up and started to walk away but not towards the door, but towards the ledge."Wait!" I shouted to him, "I've been meaning to ask you this but what are you and what have you done to me? This whole thing is very confusing but why am I pale and did you really bite me the other night or was it just a dream? Please tell me." I threw fifty million questions at him.

"Woah, woah. Slow down, question queen. There's only so much I can tell you right now." He said slyly. "Ja" He said and flipped off the ledge.

"Ugh, I hate him so much-" I was cut off by the doors opening. It was Rima. Shoot, I was really hoping to avoid her, but guess not.

"Amu! Explain now. I've been looking for you all day and I've finally got you. So explain to me, please." Rima yelled and pleaded.

"Okay, okay, you should sit down for this cause it's a long story." I waited a second for her to sit down then I sat down, we were both on the roof floor. "Okay well... One day I had came home from school and suddenly my dad just started yelling at me, for literally no apparent reason. And I wasn't in the mood to deal with random scoldings, so I attempted to walk away and go to my room. Then he grabbed me by my hair and yanked me to the floor.

It hurt a lot when he did that, but then he started to kick me, and push me around. Tears were spilling from my eyes by then, so I tried to get up and go but then my mom came out of no where and threw a fist blow to my head and knocked me out... later, I woke up and was really cold. It was 1:23 in the morning and I really didn't want to even move, but I had to go clean up myself and go to my room. I eventually got up and slowly walked to the bathroom.

Once I got in there, I closed the door and turned the light on dim so I wouldn't wake anyone. I slowly turned on the water as I saw dried blood on my face around my nose and my lip was busted as well. I wanted to collapse, but I knew I had to get cleaned up first. So I took a face towel and wet the towel with warm water and ran it across my face until all the blood was gone. Then I heard screaming, like a crying. Then I realized I had woken Ami up. I tried to creep to my room as quick as I could but I was too weak.

My mom came out to go quiet Ami but first when she crossed my path she hit me upside me head. Then my dad came out and shoved me into walled and kicked me while I was down. I wanted to fight back but I was too, too weak to even lift my arms. So I had to accept the beating. The beating I got for no reason, they all hate me for no reason. I felt so alone after that because they were the only people I had to talk to because most people at school, I didn't know or for some random reason, didn't like me,

So I just walked around trying to stay hidden, getting to classes as fast as I can, so I wasn't noticed. But people tend to scope me out being that I'm one of the only ones with pink hair. So people who didn't like me, would come up to me to start a commotion with me. I have never laid a hand on any of them yet, but only because I don't want to get in trouble for starting a fight. But the day someone lays a hand on me, they will pay, and I will go out with a smile on my face. You may think I'm psycho, but I'm just rash.

So eventfully I started to fight with my parents. I wouldn't just let them randomly hit me anymore, that was over. So now when I come home, I go as fast as I can to my room, or the bathroom, I have spare everything hidden in the bathroom. My school close, my pajama, my first aid kit, so they won't hide it from me. But I would usually spend mist of my time at home in the bathroom across from my room. We have three bathrooms, one for Ami, one for my parents, and the other for me. Just yesterday when I got home,

I dodged my dad and mom when they were trying to hit me, and went straight to the bathroom. I eventually started cutting myself because I couldn't cope with my family hating me for no reason, people at school picking on me for no reason, I hate myself so much because, I feel that I was at fault for being alive. I don't like, no I hate the fact that I was born, but I have to accept it. So I cope by cutting, my parents don't know though, they probably wouldn't care, they couldn't tell the difference

between a scar from them beating me or a scar from me cutting. But come to think of it, any scars my parents gave me, dissipated, why is that? Well anyways thats- ehh!?" I was stopped in mid wrap up, by little sobs. "Rima, Rima, whats wrong? Why are you crying. Did I offend-" This time I was cut off by a hug, but it wasn't Rima. It came from behind, and this time it was a certain purple haired boy I know. I knew this because some of his hair draped over my shoulder. I tipped my head up and back to see him.

He had a sad and worried look on his face. "Hey Nagi, why the sad look?" I asked him, thinking I know the answer but hoping I was wrong.

"Your life is bad. I am sorry, I will try to make up for the love you have been denied all of your life." He said and brightened up a bit. Crap, I was right.

"Me too, I will help." Rima said in agreement.

"Me three." Utau, came through the doors.

"Same here." Kukai came up behind Utau.

"Thanks guys, I love you all." I thanked them all and hugged each one of them. "Now lets go to class, I really don't wanna be late."

**~Ikuto's P.O.V.~**

"Heh, I see little pinky, has a hard life eh?" I talked to Yoru, my little cat chara. Yoru was too busy playing with catnip to listen to me. "I wonder about that Rima girl, she's kinda cute."

"But Ikuto-nya, Rima is not the target, it's Amu-nya!" Yoru yelled at me.

"Neh, neh! I know Yoru, calm down. Just because I take interest in someone else, doesn't mean I've forgotten my main goal." I argued back.

"Okay-nya" Yoru siad and went back to playing with his yarn.

I rolled my eyes, "Phfff." He breathed out. "Let's go Yoru."

"Okay-nya!" Yoru happily sang.

**~Time skip-Still Ikuto's P.O.V.~**

"Hmph, I sense her but were is she?" I mumbled under my breath. "She can't be-" I was cut off by laughter. I looked over and saw Amu, Rima, and Nagi. What are they doing out late at night like this.

**~No one P.O.V.~**

"Today's work ran so late guys, don't you agree?" Amu said to the two of them.

"I agree, but why did we have to work so hard? Tadase is such a slave drive." Rima agreed with them. Then Rima parted with the other two. "Bye guys, see you tomorrow." She said while walking away.

"Bye Rima." Amu and Nagi said in unison. "Jinx!" They both said again simultaneously. Then they fell out in laughter.

After there laughing fit, Nagi walked in front of Amu and stopped her. He then went for her wrist and pulled her sleeve up her arm to see the cuts she had made. "Amu-chan? Are you in pain right now?" Nagi asked Amu.

"No Nagi, I'm fine. See it doesn't hurt." She said while slapping her arm over and over. "See." She said and put on a forced smile. Then Nagi lifted her arm up to better inspect it, then he leaned towards her arm where the cuts where and kissed her arm.

"N-Nagi? What?" He silenced her by taking her semi-parted lips into his. It was another sweet and innocent kiss. Just to make her smile sincerely. Which she did, when Nagi ended the kiss by pulling away. Then he engulfed her in a tight hug. "Thanks Nagi." Amu said while blushing fifty shades of red.

"You're just too cute, Amu-Chan. Heheh" Nagi said and smirked. then they continued walking in a comfortable silence.

**~Rima's P.O.V.~**

"Kusukusu? Do you think Nagi and Amu make a cute couple?" Rima asked in thought to her little clown chara. Kusu-kusu, kususususu. Kusukusu burst into a fit of laughter.

"Of course they do Rima-tan." Ksusuu. She kept giggling.

"Yea I agree with you. I mean Nagi can help her so much with her problems. He can always help." I was gonna say something else but I was cut off by a pair of ice cold hands on my shoulders. "What the-!"

"Shh Rima-chan. I'm here, now be quiet. I have questions and things to say. So you just hush and let me speak, or you will not be happy. One, you are very cute, I want you for myself. Two where's Amu, I need to speak with her. Three, why are you walking out here alone while it's dark. You could be caught and kidnapped by some pervert. Done." He let go of her shoulders so she could turn around and speak her words.

"First off, umm thanks I guess. Second, do you mean perverts like you, who come and sneak up on people like you just did, and third she is probably walking with Nagi, why?" I asked him in one long breath.

"I need to see how she is feeling." He said with concern in his voice and eyes."I don't know how her body will react to the new change." He said forcefully. I knew he wouldn't be lying to me if he wants me.

"I've been meaning to ask you about this whole thing. She told me this morning as we were walking to school I gave her some makeup so she wouldn't look abnormally pale but that didn't cover much because she got tired of having to re-apply it over and over. So she took it off. I assume she did that after she was done cutting herself." I put emphasis on cutting herself so this idiot would understand how serious this situation was. "She was bad today, she left for the whole class period and didn't come back until next class."

"I heard, also she was asking me all these questions about what I did to her the other night when she was walking home alone too. I just did a simple task I was given. I gad to see to it that she underwent transformation from human to vampire that's all." Ikuto said while shrugging his shoulders while his hands where in his pockets. He was about to walk off in the direction of her house until I stopped him.

"WAIT WHAT, YOU CALL TURNING MY BEST FRIEND INTO A VAMPIRE NO BIG DEAL?! NOT IN MY BOOK YOU DON'T. YOU CAN'T JUST SAY NO BIG DEAL IT'S JUST A SIMPLE TASK I'VE BEEN GIVEN. WHO GAVE YOU THIS TASK ANYWAYS, THAT'S STUP- WAIT YOU'RE VAMPIRE?!" I felt light headed and dizzy then.

* * *

Me- Well...

Ikuto- you suck!

Amu- What took you so long?!

Me- Well I told you I had a lot on my mind, and that if I had an option to live fanfiction life that would be a choice I pick.

Ikuto- yeah yeah, baka

Nagi- Be nice to Konna guys, she will eventually run out of patients and somehow make this what none of us want.

Me- Yea and I can be evil too. Sometimes

Iktuo- tsk, brat

Me- that's it now. (Jumps up and over to Ikuto and starts pounding him and scratching him.(

Stupid, stupid, stupid, meany I hate you Ikuto. Get out of here, go die in a hole, drink bleach you perverted cat. Argggg.

Nagi, Amu, Rima- sweat drops(

Nagi- lets end here guys

All- yeah

Me- still beating Ikuto(

Nagi- R&amp;R guys please for me. Winks(


	6. I am confused and scared

Me- Ikuto what did we agree to. )evil smirk

Ikuto- I'm sorry Konna

Me- Sorry for...?

Ikuto- Do I have to?

Me- Do you have to live?

Ikuto- I'm sorry for calling you a brat and making you snap on me my great princess of fanfic writing.

Me- No no no don't go that far I'm still a beginner, I don't even write that well.

Ikuto- Heh got that right. Smirks(

Me- what was that, in ten seconds you are getting ready to die

Ikuto- I said umm... that you write better than you think.

Me- I thought so.

Miki- Guys chill, Kariared doesn't own us, only the plot.

Me- heheh, thanks Miki

* * *

~Flashback~

* * *

"WAIT WHAT, YOU CALL TURNING MY BEST FRIEND INTO A VAMPIRE NO BIG DEAL?! NOT IN MY BOOK YOU DON'T. YOU CAN'T JUST SAY NO BIG DEAL IT'S JUST A SIMPLE TASK I'VE BEEN GIVEN. WHO GAVE YOU THIS TASK ANYWAYS, THAT'S STUP- WAIT YOU'RE VAMPIRE?!" I felt light headed and dizzy then...

* * *

~Flashback end~

* * *

~Ikuto's P.O.V.~

She's falling, what? I thought to myself as I lunged to catch her, then I scooped her into a bridal hold and started walking to the nearest bench. Once we got to one, I layed her down and took off my uniform jacket and laid it on top of her. Then I sat down beside her, waiting for her to wake up, occasionally taking a few peeks at her cute sleeping face. "You look cute sleeping Rima, heheh." I said to her not thinking that she would hear me. Nope.

"I-Ikuto, what? You pervert staring at me passed out. Oh my gosh, why am I sleep on a bench?!" She yelled at me, then I saw her shiver a bit, so that triggered me to automatically pull the jacket up to her shoulders. "Well, thanks. But I still want to know why I'm on a bench at the park, this late at night." Shoot, I thought I avoided that topic.

"Well ah... you were kinda yelling at me because I turned Amu and was acting natural about it. So you can continue yelling if you want. Just let me say that I'm sorry." I apologized to her then braced myself for the scolding.

"Ikuto, I'm not going to yell, I was just not expecting that earlier, but I have the right to know why you turned Amu into a vampire, she's my best friend and for some reason I feel like I trust you." She said and actually smiled at me.

"Well, I was assigned to turn Amu because her blood is pure, she was the cursed one at birth, so they assigned me to this school because she went here, and they assigned me to her because since we're the same age, it would be easy to be around and not look like a pedophile. Oh and your smile is beautiful, just letting you know. You should smile more often, glaring all the time causes wrinkles at a younger age. Heheh." I smirked at her and hint of pink crawled onto her cheeks.

"Okay then and thanks. But, umm, Amu is in love with Nagi, you do know that right?" She questioned me.

"Of course, I saw them kissing yesterday night before I bit her. But that really doesn't matter to me, what matters is that I like you." I pulled her into a hug, and I saw her smile again. "You are special, because for some reason, you are the first person I've ever been attracted to. When I first saw you, your big honey orbs glare at me, I was instantly mesmerized, but I couldn't show that. So from then on I just became more and more attracted to you."

"Oh. Well remember when I told you that for some reason I trust you. Well that's because I do, and I was drawn to you as well. Do you recall how when you stepped into the class the second day, and I glared, I was also blushing, but I couldn't cover the blush with the glare cause my face was pink. Hahah, and even while Amu was telling me about that night, I felt angry and scared, but drawn to you still for an unknown reason." She explained but her voiced seemed to start to weaken, and I quietly listened to her. "But, I am also really, really scared Ikuto. I'm scared."

I listened to her then her voice sounded strained like, it was as if she was... I looked down, and saw tears falling from her milky white skin. "Rima, Rima, what's wrong? Did I say something or do anything to hurt you?" I questioned her, I was really worried for her, I truly care.

"No Ikuto you didn't, this situation just really scares me, you scare me the most, but I feel drawn to you. I feel safe ut scared at the same time, why am I feeling this way? Ikuto tell me please, is something going to happen to me?" She begged and pleaded to me for answers. She's just so cute I can't resist her sweet charm.

"I'm sorry Rima, that you feel that way, about me or anything at that matter. You should not have to go through this, you are too cute for such tears staining your face, if I scare you, then I can leave if you want me to, I respect you. And if you want I can get rid of this whole situation, I cannot however undo what has already been done to Amu." I explained to the tear stained chibi.

"No, no. It's fine it will just take me some time to get used to this whole thing and it just scared me at first, and for a while I was angry, but flustered and then I was scared and confused. But I can deal with this as long as you help me out, help me understand what this all is, what this all means. Please, will you help me." She explained to me with such a cute little face.

"Of course I will, anything for my chibi princess. Heheh." I agreed and ended with a smirk. Then she started to blush.

"Don't call me that you perverted neko-san." She said to me and crossed her arms across her chest and turned away then her little chara Kusukusu came out and started giggling. Even her chara thinks she's funny. Heh how cute.

"Hey Rima, I think you should be getting home it's kinda really late I don't want you getting into trouble because you stayed out too long. I'll walk you there. Let's go chibi-san." I smirked again.

"Hmnn." She hissed at me then I just pet her head. I earned more little cute growls and hisses.

"You're so cute when you're angry. Let's go." I reminded her again then grabbed her hand and pulled her up into bridal style and jumped up onto a roof and started hopping from roof to roof.

"This one down here." She pointed to the big two story house that we were coming up to. "Thanks very much that saved a lot of time. Although that doesn't keep me out of trouble." She explained after thanking me. Then I got an idea.

"Can I help you get out of trouble?" I asked her. She then grimaced and that kind of worries me.

"I don't know how that would be possible cause they're probably going to ground me for about a month or so for being out this late. But uhh.. I guess?" I listened to her explanation then smirked.

"I got this Rima but I'm going to have to go inside with you. Is that okay." She grimaces again. "Trust me I won't hurt anyone and I won't do anything to get into trouble and I'm not letting you get into any trouble for being out. I just need your permission." I explained to her with a serious but somewhat lazy expression.

"Alright, this better not be dangerous." She said and smiled at me.

"Okay it's not. I promise." I reassured her then sincerely smiled back to her.

* * *

Me- Soooo umm what do you guys think?

Ikuto- egh

Me- what? problem ehh? Okay you die

Ikuto- wait no I'm just sleepy

Me- You are done take a nap.

Ikuto- Okay. *Walks off*

Rima- *blushing* heheh...umm...I like this chapter a lot

Me- I know you do.

Amu- I like the last chapter better.

Me- Of course you do love bird number one...where's love bird number two eh?

Nagi- Right here. Wait...don't say that!*Blushing*

Me- Hmm... *glomps Nagi* You're still for me. Heheh

Amu- No he's mine *blushing*

Me- ya'll are too much.

Kukai- Favorite, follow and all good things.. oh and constructive criticism to I know it's necissary. Thanks. Victory Shooot!


	7. Please explain what exactly I'm seeing

Me- Hey I'm back on the same night wow.

Ikuto- Wahhh?!

Me- don't push it I'm tired so just don't

Ikuto- *Smirks* Bear hugs Konna)

Me- Why?

Ikuto- I'm happy you were quick to update

Me- Grr how bout I don't then what will you do...huh... call me a brat

Ikuto- Yes

Me- at least you are honest..but wow

Amu- He's a real idiot and ungrateful that you even make time to write us in

Me- I'm glad someone is thankful

Nagi- I am very grateful as well

Me- I know you are Nagi

Rima- How about me

Me- Yea you are too-

El- Shuttt Uppp! Let's get started Kariared owns nothing but the plot though she wishes she did. Heheh

Me- *nervous laughs* uhh thanks El

* * *

~Amu P.O.V.~

"Ahh yess this is the life, home all alone. I can finally roam freely without having to creep around. Ehh. Where are they anyways. Meh, I don't really want to know nor do I care." I talked to myself cause my charas are up stairs already. "Good thing they are not home because if they were, I'd be so screwed for coming back a bit late. But if it is with Nagi, it's worth it. I wouldn't let them hit me anyways. Hmm, but when are they getting back." I thought aloud.

I walked upstairs to get my bath started then I went into my room and almost passed out from the sight. "Ahhh! What the hell?! Why did this happen? What happened?!" My charas are sleep right now but I don't bother to go look to check on them. This is kind of more a=important than checking on sleeping charas. My sister is dead!

"Oh my god. What is going on here?! I am going crazy. I'm imagining this yea thats it. Let me go clear my head in the tub." Suddenly Ran wakes up and pops out of her egg. "Amu-chan, why did you... Whaaa!. What is this?"

"What's with all the screaming gu- Kyaaaaa!" Miki screamed

"Shhh guys I'm trying to- oh my god!" Dia came out then came straight to me and put hr hands on my shoulder.

"Desu? Wahhh? What happened Amu-chan?" Su came out and asked.

"I-I don't know. What I'm looking at, if this is real or who did this, but guys am I crazy or are you all seeing this as well?"

"I'm sorry Amu-chan." Dia said while holding my cheek to comfort me.

"What? Why is this..what is this. Oh my god. What happened to Ami." I was asking so many question as so many emotions ran through my head. Then I started to walk over to touch her dead body covered in blood Dia stopped me and shook her head.

"Let the police check it out because if you get your DNA on this they might suspect you." Dia explained to me.

"But she's in my room. Is this so I would know that she was killed?" I asked her.

"Most likely yes because if who ever killed her left her in her own room, you wouldn't have gone in to discover her." She continued her explanations. "Look there is a note on the other side. Of your bed Amu-chan." Dia went over to pick it up. It had a few blood spots on it but only on the edges.

'_This is your fault Amu. Your fault the we are all dead. You killed us on the inside because of the horrible child you are. A horrible person so we killed Ami and ourselves. Hope you're in pain right now._

_With all our hate- Mom and Dad'_

"Why? What did I do? What did Ami do? She didn't deserve to be killed. I don't care about those people I call 'parents' but even though Ami hated me for no reason I still loved and cared for her even though those two demons wouldn't even let me talk to her, I still loved her." I question then tears pricked my eyes. "Wait so if they said we're dead does that mean they went suicide? Then where are they?" I continued questions. "Oh god." I said in the slightest whisper then stood up and went into the place I first thought of. Their room.

Only one body that was my mom's. Hmm where is my dad's body. I walked around peeking into the rooms then I instantly thought the hallway bathroom where he would "Run away" to. To my avail, he was there hanging over the tub and blood dripping from his neck. He looks like a dead animal in those factories hanging ready to be chopped up and sold off. Disgusting. "You sicken me." I sneered at his dead body. "I won't be at your funeral either, not like you would be at mines one you killed me on 'accident'.Pht!" I glared at the hanging body then went back to the room my mom was in to see what she did to herself.

Once I got back there, I walked closer to her body and saw stab wounds and pills spilled about and bleach. Ugh stupid parents, I wouldn't go as far as drinking bleach even though I almost did but never mixing with and over dosage of meds. Ugh they both deserved to die but not Ami. She did nothing. "I hate you, I won't be at your funeral either. Ugh you sicken me as well. St least you are not hanging like a dead pig at the slaughterhouse." I wanted to hit their bodies so bad but I knew I couldn't touched keeping in mind what Dia had told me earlier.

Then for the hardest task of all that I will ever have to deal with. And that is having to go back and face my limped body sister on my bed, why my bed, why my room, why kill her at all, she had lots to live for. I hate them I hope they burn in Hell, that is if Satan accepts people worse than himself. Ugh, I'd feel bad for him if they even make it down there. I thought to myself not noticing that I was becoming crazy, I had a smirk on my face, one of a mad scientist who had done something.

Then it instantly went away and I pushed open the door to my room again. I was greeted by my charas but I sort of ignored them, and went straight for Ami's body. I examined it and saw that it had stab wounds and it had hand marks, they were wider so I assume it was my dad who did this choking of her. They must've been angry at the time too because there are cuts from knives deep ones all over her body. I didn't notice I was crying I was just real angry at them. "What could she have possibly done to them, she's was their perfect little angel that I guess I never was. Heh. I'm sorry Ami, I wasn't here to protect you, but the worst person is myself, I can't protect myself from myself." I then started to walk towards the bathroom to turn off the almost overflowing tub. I was going to get in but I needed to call the cops first. So I let out the water and went to the living room and called.

"Hello, 911, what's your emergency?" A receptionist. It was a women.

"Umm, well, I got home about 15 minutes ago and the first thing I was greeted to in my room was my little sister's dead body, then a suicide note from my parents and I found them dead as well. Please hurry. Thank you." I explained with little detail.

"Alright we have respondents on our way right now. Can I have your name." She asked me.

"Hinamori, Amu." I answered her swiftly.

"Alright thank you." She ended the call and I sat on my couch and waited.

Finally a knock on my door. "Finally, I want to take a bath. Although now that I think about it, I will be questioned for hours then they will be talking about where they would put me. Oh god." I thought while I was walking to the answer the door. Right when I opened the door, they barged in. Well then no hello.

"Where are they!?" One man asked forcefully.

"Uh. Hello thank for coming nice to meet you? Well follow me I'll bring you to them." I said in a somewhat annoyed voice.

I first took them to my room with Ami in it. She was my first priority."I don't know why they did this but read this. It was on the other side of the bed." I handed them the note that Dia handed me earlier.

"Well, this makes everything easy and smooth. We don't have to get witnesses or take anyone to jail. But where are the other bodies?" A taller man asked me. I walked to my parents room where my mom was. They examined her body and nodded and seemed to be writing things down. Then I finally took them to the hanging pig. And when I thought they were done, a knock was at the door and the shorter of the two men went out to get it. I asked them if it was okay if I took a bath. They allowed me to since they probably knew that I wasn't feeling unstable.

While they did there thing I went to get a pair of pajamas and underwear from my room. I turned on the tub again and sat in it while the water was filling it up. It instantly started to relieve any tension I had in my muscles but it didn't take away my mental issues at the moment. After I sat in the tub for a good 5 minutes, I pulled out my first aid kit from the drawer next to the tub.

I thought about this whole situation and a few tears rolled from my eyes me not noticing them in the slightest bit. Then the instance I opened my the kit, I saw the glimmer of my savior. The little blade held together my loose screws at the moment. If they didn't exist I would've jumped out of a window earlier right when I found Ami dead, but I knew I had this to account for, to cope with. I picked up the blade and put it to my wrist in between spaces that had scabbed up slits, then I applied pressure and stuck my arm swiftly but deeper than usual. I tipped my head back as the blood rolled down my arm and dripped into the tub. Then I made another just like that in between another space. And giggled at the sight of blood dripping down my arm and mixing with the tub as if food coloring were mixing with water.

Then I got the urge, noticing my dry throat, to drink my blood. I held off on that because I wasn't done with myself. I then started writing words like love, hate, death, then I drew another X on my arm and then I switch hands for more art space. I put the blade up to the un harmed skin and make a heart, then I make little X's around one big one, I drew a star, and a circle around it. A pentagram. Heh I like the look of that. Then I started making diagonal lines around she shapes and words on both wrist. Most straight or diagonal cuts were deeper than the shapes and words. I just laughed then put my right arm up to my mouth and started to lick the blood. It was delicious. I then started sucking the blood up. Drinking it but sucking it from my arms. When I was done there was blood all over my face all on the rims of the tub and the tub was no longer clear water. It was blood red. It was a blood bath. I like the sound of that, then I started laughing out loud. With my head tilted back. Who am I again? A princess or a psychopath? Heheh. I'm officially mad. I was still laughing loud, face pink from laughter and my head was light probably from double blood lost. Drinking and Dripping.

When I finally decided to get out the first thing I did was peroxide my cuts and then wrap them up. I kinda think that the wrist wraps look really cool. As if I was cos-playing or something. Then I put on a really big shirt that Kukai, her brother, let me have one day. Then I put on some short shorts that I use for sleeping in. I picked up my towel to hang it up and took my used clothes and put them into the hamper. I then washed off my blade and dried it and put it in the box.

"Man, if this keeps up I'm going to have to by new blades, but I'll do that tomorrow. I am hideous, just look at me. I'm worthless, what does Nagi see in me anyways? What let me guess he pities me, feels bad so he's trying to make me feel better. Ugh, I hate pity that's why I tell no one anything. Ahhhhh! I hate myself. I swear if they say anything to anyone other than those who already know, I might just kill myself as well." I roared to myself. Then put my kit in the drawer. "No need to hide it now. Matter of fact let me get all of my hidden things out of here or out of hiding at least." I said to myself and did as I said I would do. Once that was done, I went out of the bathroom and saw a load of people from the police departments in my house.

"What are all of you doing here, I just needed a few people to know that they are dead, and take them away, so what are all of you doing, oh and keep this off of the news cause if it is, school will be worse for me and I will make all of your lives living Hell for as long as you live and that is something that I will stand by." I was pissed at them now.

"But this would be-" One guy started but I cut him off with a glare and harsh words.

"No buts, no nothing. I don't care what you have to offer just get these out of here and leave me be. I am already messed up as it is and if you think I'm not then think what you want but I will become your worst nightmare. I'll tell you this now, your jobs are to help people not make life worse right."They all nodded their heads in agreement. "Okay then, as you all can see, I have no family but my 16 year old brother Kukai, and he is obviously not here right now and obviously doesn't know about these bastards of parents deaths. So my life as it stands, sucks right now, I loved my little sister even though my 'parents' got her to hate me one day when I came home, then they started beating me then I stopped taking that so I fought back, then I was hiding and sneaking around my own house. MY OWN HOUSE! So if this end up on the new that will make my life a living hell, cause I'm already picked on at school and they will be picking on me even worse trying to make me believe that I'm at fault because they killed themselves." Tears were falling again and I still didn't notice but then I felt a tight grip around my body. "Nani?"

"Calm down Amu. It's okay. Everything is going to be okay." He said to me.

I turned to see none other than,"Kukai? What are you doing here?! When did you get here?" I asked him.

"Well y'know me, active as ever, and I was looking out my window then I heard police sirens and I noticed that they were speeding down this way, so I decided to take a little walk and I saw them all surrounding your house, and they wouldn't let any bystanders get through and since you ALWAYS leave your balcony door unlocked,courtesy of Tsukiyomi-san, I just char-changed and jumped up and went through the window and saw you were not in your room, so I came down. I was worried about you that all. But umm, what happened here. Why so many police?" He asked me.

"Well you see they already took their bodies out but look at this note. It pretty much sums it up." I watched as his facial expression morphed to different ones over and over. The last one and the stayed one being rage. "Kukai, calm down we can do nothing about this now, they've killed themselves and Ami, but honestly it's not fair that Ami had to go so soon. She is so young." Then I noticed he was brushing tears off my face. Why? Why do I keep crying not aware that I am doing so? Why am I so weak?

* * *

Me- Well you are welcome, I just couldn't leave without putting this up because this would've been the other part of the last chapter but I decided that I needed to put this one on it's own.

Ikuto- wow I am really surprised in you

Me- grr shut up

Amu- Arigatou gozaimasu

Me- thanks Amu for the thanks

Amu- ano...why the hell did all of my family just die like that?!

Me- heheh sorry about that but that is just how this story's gonna be know that

Amu- yea but still

Me- Sorry...

Nagi- Fave, Follow, Constructive criticism, she needs it. Thanks *Winks at all girls*


	8. Holy Crap

Me-guess what!?

Ikuto- ehh? You're back again!

Me- Yea I am. *Thumbs up*

Amu- Yay this is a good streak you have going

Me- Yeah I wanna stay on it to since I have a lot of time on my hands

Ikuto- you better cause you used to make us wait so long

Me- neh neh, I know, I get I suck as a writer blah blah, just shut up

Ikuto- You br-

Me- Glares daggers to his neck) ehh, what was that your were about to say?

Ikuto- I was gonna say princess but I kinda tripped on my words

Me- yea, yea but don't call me that *blushes*

Ikuto- hmm, someones blushing

Me- s-shut up, I'm not *Runs off and hides under the bed*

Ikuto- *Smirks*

Nagi- Konna doesn't own us sadly, only her plot and OC maybe?

Me- muffled sounds) Thanks Nagi

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

* * *

"Alright, this better not be dangerous." She said and smiled at me.

"Okay it's not. I promise." I reassured her then sincerely smiled back to her.

* * *

_**-End-**_

* * *

**~Ikuto P.O.V.~**

We walked into her house and there was instant yelling but I kept a straight face and walked straight over to her mom who was the first to be yelling. "Neh, neh, calm down lady she's tired and had things that went on." I explained to Rima's mom.

"And who might you be exactly?" She asked me.

"A friend, is that a problem?" I asked her slyly then the father came down stairs, I'm assuming he was coming to add onto her lecture she _was _going to give Rima. "Ah, you're both here now. Good." I continued to smirk.

"Rima, I don't like this boy why did he come home with you!?" Her mother screamed at her, but in the next couple of second the father came towards me moving fast and fierce like a mother wolf protecting it's cubs. He punched at me rigidly, but I swiftly caught it and held him in one arm then grabbed the mother with the other. I put my hands up to their foreheads and a midnight blue glow formed around both of my hands, wiping any memories in the past 7 hours, I can adjust in which how many hours I take away, then I held them both up and dropped them on the couch as if they were two dead bodies.

"All done." I exclaimed and clapped my hand in a swiping motion passed each other as if to dust them off. Then I looked up at Rima and saw she looked like she saw a ghost.

"I-Ikuto, did you kill them!?" She asked me with a louder tone. I smirked, I'm gonna get her so good.

"Well, yeah, what did you expect, there's no such magic where you can make someone forget things. Life doesn't work that way, sorry." I ended with a smug tone.

"YOU IDIOT! I SAID NOTHING THAT HURTS THEM OR GETS YOU INTO TROUBLE. AND YOU DO THIS.!?" She yelled until she was red in the face.

"Actually, I didn't hurt them and I won't get into trouble either, they simply died of heart attacks. See." I continued to smirk.

"You little, you may not get into trouble with authorities, but with me, I'll kill you. Ahhhh!" She yelled and ran at me then in one swift motion, I pinned her up against a wall and held her wrist above her head and my knee was in between her legs and I was bent over to me her height.

I then leaned towards her ear but as I was going I saw the fear in her eyes, I was worried for her, I may have gone to far. "Relax _Rima_. I was joking they are just taking a nap, they will wake up in the morning and forget that you came home late simple as that." I smirked again and pulled away and stood up straight and put my hands in my pocket. "Did I take this prank too far for you, neh?" I smugly asked her.

"Ya don't say." She said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "I thought you were about to bite me just now though, I would honestly have accepted it though. Does it hurt? Does it feel good, I'm curious to know. Eh, tell me please. Please, Pleasssee!?" She begged and begged. I couldn't resist to at least somehow try and figure out the answer.

"Well, I assume that it depends on who the person is and if they are rough about it or how well you can take a pinch, but all in all, it mainly depends on the person. Neh, Rima, why are you so curious to know huh?" I started to smirk again.

"You see this is my other side of me who is very curious about exotic things like this. And it gets to a point where I need to know. Like this one for example. So tell me all there is to know about this whole vampire thing." She was like a mad scientist asking questions.

"Umm, I can tell you the basics, that are commonly known facts but the true one's not the false ones. For one, water doesn't affect us, we do not sparkle or burn in the sunlight, it doesn't really affect us but we tend to naturally be out at night and take naps or just get our nights rest in the day. We obviously suck blood, but only those who were born a vampire can turn others into vampires. But there are exceptions. Take Amu for example, she wasn't born a vampire, but she was born with the blood of one, she just needed to be awaken, and like I said they sent me to do it, and as for if it hurts or what does it feel like, I honestly can't answer that question. Because I was never bitten. But tomorrow you should ask Amu how it felt when I bit her." She nodded and looked as if she was taking mental notes on everything I am saying. "However, vampires cannot go without drinking blood at least once a day. It's best to feed twice a day to stay healthy but we can eat normal people food but we have to have blood." I emphasized that to her. She looked up in a confused manner. I knew the question she was going to ask but let her ask it anyways.

"Ikuto, how have you been eating besides the time you bit Amu, and who will Amu feed on?" She seemed kinda worried for her pink haired friend.

"Well you have to get donors, and those tend to be a person you can trust well to keep your secret and they trust not to kill them when they suck their blood. But if a vampire keeps to themselves they take blood bags from hospitals or they are given blood tablets. But blood that is not fresh from the body tends to be stale and doesn't taste that good. And it runs the risk of getting the vampire sick if you don't know whose blood it is. So we tend to live off of blood tablets for the most part. So yea those are the basics, oh wait one more thing is, we have special abilities. Such as speed, strength, jumping, flexibility, and much more but she has to find her powers." I gave her a straightforward answer to her questions.

"One more question." She pleaded.

"Go for it."

"If you bite someone and you are born a vampire, do you have to turn them to a vampire or can you just suck their blood?" She tilted her head to the side in the sweetest manner, it was just so adorable. I smirked.

"Why?" I continued to smirk making her blush.

"Cause... I just wanna know, is that a problem?" She crossed her arms again and looked away attempting to hide her blush.

"Yeah, we can, but not many people are just willing to give up some of their blood to help out a vampire like it's a normal everyday thing, cause it's not and I get that." I looked off into space for a second but not for long. Then she suddenly wrapped her hand around my wrist and started to drag me upstairs, I'm assuming to her room.

"Ikuto? Can I touch your fangs? Pretty please?" She looked so so irresistible right now, I can't say no, though this will feel kinda weird.

"Of course you can _Rima._" I smirked at her and rolled her name off my tongue. Then I opened my mouth and let my fangs come out.

"Really are you sure!?" She got more and more excited every second.

I just nodded and leaned forward with my mouth open and watched her reach her arm out and put her finger on the tip of his right fang and it caused me to flinch. It caused her to flinch as well, but then she moved her finger around my fang and used her nail to scratch it a bit, that kinda tickled, she also took her finger and felt the dip in my fang. Just like a real scientist, observing all of the qualities of my fangs. Intresting. She's so adorable I just want to taste her blood. Then she took her hand away from my mouth. "Interesting!" She yelled out like she just made a new discovery.

"Eh? What are you so excited about?"

"When you leave you have to go through the balcony cause I don't want my neighbors sayin' nothing tomorrow. But here." She sat down on her bed then pulled off her shirt and had a tanktop on. Then lifted her hair and pushed it back to show her bare creamy looking neck. I was so tempted. She was offering so I slowly walked over closer to her then bent over to meet her height sitting on the bed this time. Then I caressed her cheek softly with my hand and whispered in her ear, "Are you sure about this Rima?" I saw her nod her head and then wrapped her arms around my neck. So I moved past her ear and to her neck and sank my fangs into her skin. And instead of a cry of pain, it was a moan? "_Ikuto"_Of pleasure? Hmm, this I wasn't expecting, and her blood is so sweet. The best I've ever had. Then feeling like I was good on blood, I pulled away then looked at her face. A look of pure bliss was left for me to take in. I smiled at her.

"That felt pleasuring, more so than I thought it would be. I like that feeling, It makes me feel warm on the inside." She said so innocently. She is so cute, so innocent. Ahh, I can't take it I have to go. "I like having my blood sucked by you, you are so gentle and caring about it. Thank you, it was a pleasure and I would be glad to be your donor." She tilted her head and smiled again. I then saw the two puncture wounds. This won't do. I bent over and licked over the marks and watch them start to disappear.

"That's better." I examined her neck and then her facial expression, her face was red from blushing, I assume it was because I licked her wounds. I swiftly pulled her into a tight embrace, her sitting on my lap in bridal style. She rested her head on my chest and I ran my fingers through her long blonde hair. We stayed like that for about 30 minutes until she fell asleep. Then I layed her down on her bed and tucked her in and kissed her forehead ran my fingers through her hair once more then went onto her balcony. I managed to lock it so no one else would get in, and I saw the front door locked as well. All good, now I'll go see how Amu is doing.

**-At Amu's house-**

**~Still Ikuto's P.O.V.~**

I walked up to Amu's house to see an ambulance and a bunch of cop cars, why? What happen? Did something happen to Amu? I chara changed with Yoru and broke into a sprint and flipped onto her balcony and of course it's still unlocked. I walked in and saw that she was no where but I looked on her bed and saw blood stains, but whose blood. I walked out and went to her parents room and saw pills and a bleach and didn't even want to start to think of what happened then I walked into the bathroom across from Amu's room. I saw a mini first aid kit on the counter and a bottle of peroxide. "What is all of this for?" I wondered aloud, then.

"What the hell are _you_ doing in my house huh?" I heard Amu hiss at me, and boy she's pissed.

"Well, I thought I'd come and check on you, for two reasons. The first being to check on your transformation, and the second being, what in the world is going on here and all of these police cars and paramedics. I thought I would just wait until tomorrow since it's so late but your house is surrounded. So uhh.. do you mind telling me what's going on?" I nervously laughed.

"Well sure, you turned me into this blood sucking freak, and now you are in my house. Happy?" She was a bit snappy, what's up with her?

"Well, not really because I knew everything you just told me but it has nothing to do with why the police are here, that is what I want to know." I deadpanned.

"That doesn't concern you at all. Now get out of my house you cat eared pervert. Go back the way you came from as well. I don't need anymore problems." She yelled at me while attempting to usher me out then I looked at her arms and noticed that they were wrapped up, both of them were wrapped? Is she going for the tough fighter look? Hmm.

"Why are you so deep in thought? It was a simple order. GET OUT!" She yelled again while still miserably failing at attempting to push me out.

I suddenly saw tears brimming her eyes and instantly turned around and embraced her trembling body into my arms. "Amu? Please tell me what's wrong, I know I haven't been the greatest guy, but I do care about you. So please don't push me away from this. Please." I begged and pleaded with her.

"They are all dead." Amu said sadly, "The only one I care for is Ami, because of the way my so called parents treated me. But why, what did she ever do to them!? She was forced to hate me one day and had to go along with it. I really didn't like that but I don't know what I did wrong honestly. I did everything I was told and more. Ami did everything she was told and more except she was younger and had more to live for and people who liked her and she got along with others therefore that would have lead her to a good financial and social life. But those hellish demons took her away along with themselves. And in the note they said that I killed them on the inside. That it's my fault for being such a horrible child. But I don't even know what I did wrong. I really wanted to know what I did. But the thing is , that when I got home I thought I was going to be in a lot of trouble because it was a bit late. But the house was silent, no things flying at me, nothing, so I felt relieved. But then I thought that it could've been a matter of time before they got home and started hollering for watching tv or doing something else. So I decided to go ahead and take a bath. But when I went into my room..." She started crying full on now and I just rubbed comforting circles on her back with my hand. "She was dead laying in my bed with blood all around her. And the note I was talking about."

"I'm sorry Amu, if you want me to leave I'll leave. But please I have a question. Why is there peroxide and a first aid kit out on your bathroom counters and what's with the..." I instantly stopped and remembered what Rima was telling me:

'_I've been meaning to ask you about this whole thing. She told me this morning as we were walking to school I gave her some makeup so she wouldn't look abnormally pale but that didn't cover much because she got tired of having to re-apply it over and over. So she took it off. I assume she did that after she was done cutting herself./_

_After she was done cutting herself...done cutting herself...cutting herself._

"Oh my god, Amu, you didn't-" I was cut off.

"No I was just looking for bath soap before I went to take my bath. That's all." She looked stubbornly at me then knowing that she was lying I went straight to the bathroom and to her first aid kit.

I opened the little white box and saw what I was praying I wasn't gonna see. My calls weren't answered, then again I am kinda on the demonic side. "Amu this doesn't look like soap, and why was it paired with the peroxide? You can't lie to me when the proof lies here." I said with a concerned look on my face.

"No, I'm not lying that was seriously just in my way, but I did use that for older cuts, I won't lie about that. So umm if you could excuse me-" I grabbed her wrist and watched her flinch. She never flinches on contact unless she is in pain.

"Amu, do you care to explain this? Because you never flinch on touch except for when you are in pain and it's obvious you are in pain. Please open up again, but if not, then go talk to Rima about this tomorrow, she deserves to know right. She is your best friend. I'll take my leave. Ja-na" I walked into her room and opened the patio door, and jumped off and hopped away.

"Ughh. That was kinda close. He must not care all that much, but that's even better for me." Amu said to herself.

**~Amu P.O.V.~**

I went into my room and looked at my bedspread that still had blood in it. _Ugh, why did they do this in here? Why did they kill her. _I hate those people seriously. "I hope the devil doesn't even accept them. Sickening. But, I pray that Amy goes to heaven where she belongs. Please." I didn't noticed that I started to rub my bandaged arms until, "Crap, that hurts!" I shouted then pulled my hand from my arm instantly. "Let's not do that again. Stupid." I scolded myself. I started to walk down stairs but then thought about how nosey people can get, especially these cops. So I walked back up to my bathroom and took my most needed objects, my white box and my peroxide, and walked to my room and put them in my school bag, with my school blades and peroxide. Now I went back downstairs, I kept going straight pass that bathroom, that used to hold the dead hanging pig, and into the living room were all of the police and paramedics were.

_What the hell are the paramedics here for, they are dealing with dead people not sickly or wounded, but dead? They are all fools._ I thought to myself while taking a seat on my couch ready to turn on the TV, then it crossed my mind that there are a lot more cops than before I took my bath. "Oi, listen up all of you!" I shouted, even Kukai stopped talking to one of the cops and turned his head, "I know I said this to some of you who were here from the beginning but this WHOLE CASE, WILL NOT, I repeat and please someone if they need to record this do so if I end up in court for hurting someone, but THIS CASE WILL NOT END UP ON ANY SORT OR FORM OF NEWS TV NEWSPAPER RADIO ANY SORT OF COMMUNICATION THAT CAN EVER POSSIBLY GET OUT TO THE PUBLIC AT ALL, EVER. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" I was standing and shouting by then.

In unison, "CRYSTAL CLEAR MS. HINAMORI." They answered back and I sat right back down. I thought again about turning on the TV but then I just decided to take my phone out of my back pocket and text someone, hoping that someone was awake.

**Me- **Hey Nagi, I really have to talk to you about something it's really important.

**Me-** Hey Rima, I really have to talk to you about something, it's really important.

**Me-** Hey Utau, I really have to talk to you about something, it's really important.

**~5 minutes Later~**

**Rima-** Hey Amu, what's up?

**Nagi- **Is everything alright, Amu-chan?

**Utau- **What's the matter?

I hit respond to all,

**Me- **Let's meet up all of us at the park tmrw at 12 k?

**~5 minutes Later~**

**All-** k, goodnight Amu-chan

I close my phone with a click and then slide it back into my back pocket. I turn my head to see what I had forgot was there while I was in a whole other world, All these freakin' cops. I hate police. I say to myself while walking to the kitchen to get some food. I was intercepted by one shorter police officer. "Yes?" I semi-glared at him.

"Hinamori-san. Why do you not looked phased?" He asked me and whipped out a notepad to write my answers down.

_Ughh, What do they want with my, I have done nothing wrong at all, I just want food that's all. Ahhhh._ I thought to myself. "Well, I broke down when I saw my little sister dead on my bed after I got home, but after I read the note they left, I wasn't phased at all to see my said, mom, drugged and poisoned, and my said dad hanging like a dead pig at the slaughterhouse. And honestly if you think I am being cruel to them, you are far from wrong and don't know a single thing they have done to me, for no reason whatsoever. So is that it? Can I go grab a snack now?" I sighed and I walked away leaving him no time spared for questions for me to find answers to. I pulled out a box of my favorite taiyaki, but then I realized, I just wasn't feeling that at the moment. So I put that back and got a glass of ice cold water. The ice gave off that copper flavor, that is in blood. "Mmm" I hummed in approval, then I bit my lip and let blood drip into my cup turning the water a light red color. It added to the coppery taste, even better.

I went to go back to my spot on the couch and just relax, and right as my butt was gonna hit the cushions, "Ms. Hinamori-san." My eyebrow twitched a bit at the fact that they keep calling me that and I just sat down again.

"Yes!?" I strained myself to stay calm and not snap on him. "What is it?"

"Well, I'm sorry to have to break this to you but you are going to have to live in a foster home." He said with a straight face. I didn't bother to turn to look at the man, but he sounded like he could be taller than that other guy who stopped me.

"A what!?" This time when what he just said processed in my head, i snapped my head in his direction. "I have to go to a foster home, WHY!? What the hell did I do wrong to deserve this huh, man, am I being punished for being born? Why, why me, what did I do. Please strike me down now. Ughh. I don't wanna go to one, so I'm not going." I looked away and took another sip at my cup.

"Well there is another option." He seemed like he was trying to get my attention. I looked back at him.

"Anything but that or a mental hospital please." I practically begged.

"Well, if you can find somewhere else to stay then you can have them fill out the papers and you are all theirs." I looked bright.

"Sign me up now hand over those papers, please." I was doing my best not to sound rude. So, I politely took the papers and went upstairs to put it in my bag. Then I rushed around stuffing cloths into a slightly larger duffel bag and pulled out my phone again.

**Me-** Hey Nagi, can I stay over the night? Please, it's kinda an emergency and I can't sleep here. I tell you why later, I'm on my way down now. Thanks.

**Nagi- ** Of course you can Amu, anytime, I will be waiting at the front of the gate. See you there k.

* * *

Me- So what did you think.

Amu- why are they all dead?!

Me- cause they are

Ikuto- hmm, Rima is so cute

Rima-shut up Ikuto

Ikuto- whatever you say Rima-koi

Rima- don't call me that

Ikuto- *smirks* disappears and reappears behind Rima(

Rima- Ahh, don't do that!

Ikuto- why not, I love it when you are flustered?

Rima- grrr.

Ikuto- neh, neh I'll stop. Calm down girly

Rima- storms off

Ikuto- chases her down.

Nagi- well then, update soon, and guys, please comment fave and follow. *Winks* Thank you all.


	9. 2 situations

Me- I'm sorry guys, I'm such a bad person, I've updated to late. Ahh. :(

Ikuto- you are an idiot!

Amu- *whack*

Ikuto- ow what was that for!?

Amu- you never know what she can be going through.

Ikuto- and...?

Amu- *Slap* you insensitive prick )chases Ikuto)

Me- uhh, guys, it's fine don't worry.

Nagi- You will be okay. Kariared doesn't own anything but the plot.

* * *

Flashback

_**Me-**_ _Hey Nagi, can I stay over the night? Please, it's kinda an emergency and I can't sleep here. I tell you why later, I'm on my way down now. Thanks._

_**Nagi- **__Of course you can Amu, anytime, I will be waiting at the front of the gate. See you there k._

**End**

* * *

~Amu P.O.V.~

I grab a couple more of my favorite things that I hold dear to me, and go downstairs. I grab my black over sized hoodie and throw it over me and pull the hoodie up. I wave bye to Kukai and let the police know that I'm staying over at a friend's house.

It is really dark and kinda scary out here. I don't really like it, "I need to get there quicker." I said to myself then quickened my pace. Then it happened. I walked passed a dark alley way and saw some dark figures. They seemed to be surrounding a person. That person seemed smaller than them. I walked a bit closer to get a better look, then I realized that they were thugs. I never got to see who it was but I didn't want to stick around to find out. I turned on my heals and attempted to walk away.

I felt a strong big hand land on my shoulder. "And where do you think you're goin' girly?" A big buff guy said, in a gruff voice.

"Not with you losers I know that." I snapped at him and shot him a death glare. He looked a bit phased because he didn't phase me. I peeled his fingers off of my shoulder and began to walk until he ran up and wrapped his arms around me in attempt to get me to go with them. "If you don't let me go in the next three seconds, you will all get it. 1."

"She's just a little girl!" One other guy said.

"Heh. 2." I counted up, and a smirk started to crawl onto my lips. "3. Jokes." I used my head to bust his chin, and he let go of me and I jumped away. He came running and screaming at me.

"Ahh, you hurt me, you little brat." He shouted before he got to me.

"Don't tell me your problems." I said to him as I jumped up and used his face a spring board, and busted his nose. Blood was all all over his face and dripping on his shirt. He was out cold. "Whoops, that's gonna hurt in the morning." I said innocently and waited for the next guy to come at me. He came running and I side step and grabbed his head and wept him with my foot. He flipped over and hit his head hard and probably got a concussion. The other two guys came running at me and to them I disappeared behind them but really I just sprinted out the way, and kneed, the taller of the two in the kidney and, elbowed the shorter of the two, in the back of the neck. "Wow that was fun. But where did that come from? It was all on instinct." I thought to myself then remembered that I was going to Nagi's house.

**Me- **Sorry, I'm a bit late, I got into a bit of a fight with a gang of guys, I'll send pics of them to you, but I'm officially on my way. *picture sent*

**Nagi-** Okay and what happened to them did you get help or something?

**Me- **Do I look weak to you? I took them out in about 7 minutes.

**Nagi- **please tell me more when you get here.

**Me- **okay see you in about 10 minutes.

~At Nagi's house-still Amu P.O.V.~

"Hey Nagi, you really didn't have to wait out here this long for me." I tried to reason with him.

" What about you. You don't even have pants on. " He said to me and I lifted my big jacket then the long T-shirt. I showed him my shorts.

"See, plus it's not cold at all. I'm just a bit annoyed and I'll tell you why. But did your mom say I could stay over. Its just for tonight. But I really want to tell you what's going on. But only if you promise me no pity, no sorry faces and emotions please.. It's not your fault in any ? good." I smiled at him, but a creepy smile making sure he was not going to go against what I just told him. "Well lead the way Nagi." I said to him, and he grabbed my hand and lead the way. I greeted his mother and we continued all the way up to his room.

"Wow! Nagi, I forgot how huge your room is." I exclaimed.

"Eh, it's not that big but it's enough space. Haha. The bath is the room closest the wall and to the left of the bed. I will bring some clothes for you-"

"No need, I already packed some of my clothes, it's only for tonight. Haha, thanks anyways." I said awkwardly and went to the bathroom, to brush my teeth. I already bathed earlier, before I came over here. I came out to see Nagi laying on a blue beanbag watching tv. It was some gag show, that Rima was always talking about. "I honestly don't find those funny at all. I try to humor them but it doesn't work." I said when I saw what he was watching and I sat in the purple bean bag chair next to him.

"I agree, I don't get them but I guess it's what some prefer to watch." He giggled and we broke into a fit of laughter. Once we stopped, there was a comforting silence and then he asked the questions. "Amu, are you okay. What is going, will you tell me about this whole situation." He asked all in one setting and I sighed.

"Okay, which situation are you talking about cause there are many situations. Many meaning two." I explained hoping he wasn't going to ask both.

Of course and yet again god is not on my side. "Well, both if that is okay with you. I don't want to pry too much." He said apologetically.

"No, no it's fine. But I will tell my second then my first cause my second is not that important." I let him know. "Well,... Remember how we were out late today?" He nodded with a worried expression. "Well, I thought I was going to get into a lot of trouble with my parents, oh by the way they abused me a lot as I've told you before. Before I went in, all the lights were on so I thought that they were waiting to beat me the second I walked into that door. But it was silent, not hint of movement. But the car was not in the driveway, so I then assumed that they went out somewhere, so I sat on the couch in peace then got up thinking that I should take a bath before they came home and bothered me. So I went up to my room and then saw the worst thing I ever thought I could see in my entire life time. My little innocent sister Ami, was laying on my bed, with blood pooled around her." Horror struck Nagi's eyes then his eyes started filling with tears. "Don't cry Nagi, it's okay." I comforted him by holding his hand and rubbing my thumb over his knuckles. "Then Dia brought the note that my parents left next to her. Something about we killed them on the inside so they killed Ami and themselves, hoping that I would be in pain. I was only in pain about Ami's death. The other two I couldn't care less. My 'mom' had stab wounds and drugged herself to death. My 'dad' had slit his throat and hung himself. I called the cops and then they came and I took a bath and this happened." I lifted both of my arms, and terror struck Nagi's face and tears were now water falling from his eyes. "I'm sorry Nagi, Please don't cry for my sake." No use he kept crying, but honestly he was adorable. "Then later the cops told me to find somewhere for the night so I came ask you." I didn't mention the part about the foster care to him. "Thats my second situation, see not that important." I said calmly.

"What!? That's very important, that your family you lost." He whined through sniffs and hics.

"Well, my first situation is very, uhm, how can I put it...unrealistic." I waited for his nod. When he nodded I continued. "Well, okay. I was walking home after we parted ways a couple of days ago and then Ikuto came and bit me and turned me into a vampire." Shock,"At first I wore makeup to cover it up but then I gave up on that because it was too, much work to keep it up, but that's why I'm so pale now." Still in shock."Look at this." I opened my mouth and showed him my fangs that recently grew in. "You can touch them if you want." He dove right in, and felt both of them, probably to see if they were real, which indeed they were.

"Uhm, Amu?"

"Hmm?"

"How are you so calm through this whole thing, I mean you have fangs, and you kind of scare me." I flinched at that and dropped my head.

"I knew I was a freak, an emo freak, who savors the taste of blood." A tear rolled from my eye. Then warm strong arms were wrapped around my body.

"You are not an emo freak. You are just different, and that's okay. I still love you for it." He said to me and put two fingers under my chin and lifted my head up and his lips met mine. I opened my mouth and let his tongue wander over my fangs. That was pleasurable, and a moan escaped my mouth and then he pulled away. He rubbed his thumb over my lips and I smiled and he scooped me up and laied me on the bed. "Were going to bed there's school in the morning." He lifted the covers and laid next to me. Then once he got settled he pulled me to his chest and we laid there with him stroking my hair until we both fell asleep.

* * *

**Me- **sorry, sorry, sorry, I wanna die.

**Ikuto- ** you should

**Me- ** I know, didn't I just say that

**Ikuto- **just making it clear

**Amu- **are you okay Konna?

**Me- **yea just fine

**Nagi- **no you are not, you are sad

**Me- ** nope, by guys please review and like it and all of that, thanks.


	10. Surprise

Akira(me)- Hello guys. I'm back and I am as sorry as ever. I haven't updated in ages. By the way my name is Akira, not Konna. So I'm apologizing because of my laggardness. If that's even a word.

Ikuto- Die

Me- I'm working on it

Ikuto- work on it faster

Me- How about I just end this story?

Ikuto- you wouldn't, you can't.

Me- You're right, I don't have the balls to do that

Ikuto- Mhmmm

Me- S-shut up

Amu- WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?

Me- Were you absent when I just apologized and stuff?

Amu- probably

Me- ughhh Nagi

Nagi- They do have a point Akira

Me- wahhhhh

Nagi- no no it's okay, don't cry now

Me- okay *sniff sniff* wipes eyes)

Nagi- Akira doesn't own us, just the plot

Me- thanks Nagi *sulking in corner*

~Amu's P.O.V.~

"Haa" I yawned and opened my eyes to see Nagi looking down at me.

"Good morning, sleepy head." He kissed my forehead and told me. Then I looked around for a clock.

"Ahh, Nagi! We'll be late to school!" I jumped up but was suddenly pushed down again.

"Relax, relax. I only said that because I needed you to get some rest. Did you forget already?" He said while showing me the earliest text I sent out to all of them in a group chat.

"It's Saturday, there's no school. How much more stupid could I get." I said while laying back down. I had about 3 hours before 12 and meet up time. "So I'm going to sleep for an hour longer then what time is breakfast?"

"Whenever you feel like eating but it is already made." He replied quickly and swiftly.

"Okay, I suppose I'll get ready now considering that once I wake up I can never go back to sleep. Haha" I giggled a bit and he chuckled. I stood up and then the minute I fully got to my feet, I collapsed.

"Amu-chan, are you okay?" Nagi asked while holding me up.

"Yeah, just a bit dizzy from getting up too fast. Hehe I'm fine." I said and stood up and walked to the bathroom. "I'm gonna clean up a bit. Ok?" I said and closed the door behind me and locked it. I went straight over to the sink and looked at my face. It looked like I lacked life. Well more than usual. Come to think of it, my throat was a bit dry and scratchy again, like last night. "Oh. Duh." I said to myself outloud. Then walked over to the bath to run some water.

"You okay Amu-chan?" Nagi called into the bathroom.

"Just fine, just talking to myself" I answered back. I pulled down all of my clothes and put them in a neat pile on the floor.

"Okay I'm going to go and get you some clothes from Nade's room okay?" He called again.

"Yea, thanks okay." I replied then opened the door to peek around to see if he actually left. The room was empty so I walked over to the other side of the bed to get my bag. I looked around for it. "Where is it?" I said to myself while still looking around for it. It was no where visible in the room. So I walked over to the closet. I pulled it open and saw it hanging up. "Okay good." I breathed a sigh of relief. I walked in and picked up the bag and walked back out. The bath water is still running, gotta be quick. I thought to myself. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Amu-chan I-" Nagi stopped in mid sentence, and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"N-Nagi!?" Amu's cheeks flushed. As did Nagi's and he quickly walked out and put his face against the wall.

"Gomen, gomen Amu-chan" He apologized over and over.

"Ah, it's fine Nagi. Don't worry" I called out to him and hoped he would leave it at that. I placed my bag down on the side of the sink and pulled out my pouch. I needed blood, I need it now or I'd pass out. I rush to make five cuts only deep enough to draw a decent amount of blood. Enough to tie me over until I can talk to Ikuto about this whole thing. I put my lips to the wounds hungrily, greedily. _Disgusting_. _I'm a blood sucking freak_. I think to myself while licking up the last of the blood. I washed my arms off and washed my face off. Then brushed my teeth. I then sat in the bath letting my cuts soak in the water. That actually felt pretty nice to cut open my skin again and to get blood into my system again. I relaxed on my back in a sitting position. That whole situation played through my head as my cheeks went completely red in embarrassment. I can't believe he saw me naked. "Erggg!" I grumbled to myself and ruffled my hair with my hands. I washed off and drained the tub. I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around me. I dried off and put on my clothes. I brushed my hair down, it now reaches my mid back, so I had it in my face and in a messy bun in the back. My outfit consisted of a purple long hoodie with short denim shorts, and black stockings and denim converse. These clothes actually fit well, and they are my style. I could stick my thumbs into the sleeves and this worked perfectly so I could keep my sleeves from rolling up my arms. I'd have to thank Nagi for this outfit and hope to be able to keep it. I blushed as I mentioned Nagi's name to myself. That was quite the embarrassing. "Hhhh." I sighed and walked out of the bathroom. I was met by an apologizing Nagi. For the umpteenth time. "Nagi, I promise, it's okay. I'm not mad just a bit embarrassed thats all." I looked at him and gave him a small smile. I walk over to him and give him a hug, but I feel something quite unusual.

"Hehe-" Nagi laughed nervously. "Sorry about that." He said again.

"Stop apo-" He cut me off

"No I mean about this." He looked down and jestered to his now hard lower regions. Oh god.

"Oh...uhh...that's okay too? I guess that's a normal reaction for a guy. Right? Haha." I scratched the back of my head nervously. Then stepped back to walk over to the door. "Who said anyone has to know huh?" I wink at him and he blushes. "Thanks for the clothes, now lets go." I rushed him.

"R-right." He stuttered and grabbed the room door open and held it for me.

~Time skip-walking to the park~

"Are you sure you don't want any breakfast Amu-chan? I'm a bit worried. You're not hungry?" Nagi asked worried about her health.

"Nagi," I deadpanned, "I'm fine, I'm not hungry for food anyways. Lets just go, we have 15 minutes before 12 and I wanna be on-time." I said, deep in thought so that may have came out rude. I looked over to see his expression, it was straight but sad. "N-Nagi, I'm so sorry, I have no right to act that way, I'm just a bit tired and stressed thats all so please don't take it the wrong way." I apologized.

"It's alright Amu-chan I know you are stressed out it's fine." He said back with a reassuring look.

"Thanks for understanding Nagi." I said and hugged him tight then we kept walking. I saw the park entrance up ahead. It was a silent walk to the park, kinda awkward.

"Amu!" Rima jumped up and ran over as soon as she saw that flash of pink.

"Amu!" Utau called as soon as Rima called out.

"Hey guys." I hugged them both and smiled a real smile.

"So let's get down to business, what did you want to tell us?" Utau said. She is the bossy one. I laughed at this.

"Let's sit down for this okay." I said while walking over to the blanket they had already sat out for this picnic. There was also food and drinks and my favorite, chocolate ice-cream.

Once we sat down, I cleared my throat. "Okay guys there, in this whole ordeal, is something I'm sad about, the other thing I'm just startled about and I'm still figuring out what's going on with me." I started off. "One rule, no pity or sympathy cause it didn't bother me. Okay, promise me this one thing if you want me to tell you two." I looked dead into each of their eyes.

"Wait, what about Nagi, he's here too!?" Rima questioned. I looked over at the purple haired boy.

"He already knows about both situations. You'll find out why in the process of me telling you what's going on. Okay? Good."

"We get it Amu." They both answered.

"Okay then where do I begin. Ah okay. So last night remember when I sent you guys those messages?" They nodded. "Well yeah that was after things happened. So I had came home quite a bit late and I thought I was going to get into a lot of trouble with my parents, but to my surprise, it seemed as if no one was home. So I sat down thinking I was going to get a break from them but there was no note saying whether they were out or not, and I saw the cars but the house was dead silent. So I decided that I was going to take my bath before they got back home, so I went upstairs to my room to get my clothes before I took my bath then I saw the worst thing I could possibly ever see in my life." Their facial expressions changed and Nagi got up and walked to the pond I'm assuming he doesn't wanna hear this again. Makes sense. "Ami was laying on my bed next to a note. Dia brought me the note because I didn't notice it at first. Well Ami had blood pooled around her and I almost broke down but then I read the note. It said that I killed them on the inside so they killed Ami and themselves hoping I would be in lot's of pain." Their faces were looks of pure horror. "So I went to look for my parents since they were dead as well. I went into my parent's room at first. I saw my mom laying there, with bleach and lots of bottles of pill and stab wounds all over. I just closed the door to go look for my dad. He was in the hall bathroom closer to the living room hanging there with blood dripping off of him like one of those dead animals at the slaughter-houses. I closed the door and left him there. The only one that bothered me was Ami's death, that bothered me a lot cause she was so young and had a whole life ahead of her and those evil people took them away from her. But she will get another chance in another body I hope." Utau seemed a bit confused but Rima knew why I didn't care for my parents. "So I called the cops then went to go take my bath. One of the cops told me that i would need to find a place to stay that night while they work out some things or I'd end up in a foster home. No thanks. And I also made it so that they were not going to be putting this on the News cause that could cause problems at school. Big problems. Ikuto came over to check on me, but I sent him away cause he was too close to seeing something, then Kuukai came over to see if I was alright. I was fine so I called up Nagi and stayed the night there. On my way, I was interrupted by a bunch of sleazy pervs who thought they were going to get their way with me. And-" I pulled out my phone and showed them the picture of them all unconscious on the ground.

"Wow Amu." They said in unison.

"Meh, it was pretty easy. No biggy, but here my other problem." Utau seemed like she knew something but I still continued, Rima looked worried as if she knew something as well. "My other thing is...well... the uh new kid, from our class Rima, you know this, but he bit me and I was really pale the next morning and I thought it would go away eventually but it didn't I'm still pale but not as much. Well the same night I got home late while I was taking my bath, I felt like my throat was dry and water wasn't helping beforehand, so I sat in the bath. While I was in the bath, this happened." I lifted my arms so they could see the bandages around both arms. Again with more facial expressions. "Then when I had finished, I...craved the blood that was running down my arms, so I drank every drop until it stopped bleeding. I felt angry at myself for a bit but I've accepted what I've become, not necessarily do I like, it but it's okay. But pretty much...I'm a vampire. So that's my so far life story." I looked at them, neither looked shocked, I mean I could understand Rima but Utau, I expected her to be at least a little shocked.

"Ikuto did it already, odd, I thought he was supposed to wait a month to wake you up. Hmm, maybe I thought wrong. No, no I'm sure it was a month, when did he do this too you Amu?" Utau asked me.

"The first day he showed up at school. Why, wait what do you mean wake me up? What do you mean when, What do you know about this!?" I part shouted cause she seemed like she knew more.

"Heheh." She said while nervously scratching the back of her head. I looked over at Rima who did her usual. 'I'm hiding something look' where she looks everywhere but the person she's fooling. In this case the person she thinks she's fooling.

"Rima! You too? How do you guys know but not me? Are you two vampires somehow as well?!" I was practically shouting. I thought I was the one sharing the crazy weird news not these two as well. Ahh.

"Ah, no no no, I'm not a vampire, I just happened to know all of what you are telling me because Ikuto came over and explained last night. That's all. Oh by the way you nee-" She started but I cut her off.

"Let's talk about that later." I said then turned to Utau.

"So you, culprit number two. You seem to have lots to say so spit it out before you choke on it!" I urged her to continue.

"Well ya'see, umm...Ikuto...he kinda...is my uhh...older brother. That's how come I knew what you were talking about and that's why I seemed so confused when you said he awoken you already." Utau had a grin on her face that at the moment I really just wanted to tear it off of her face.

My eye twitched and I gave a blank stare. "So you mean to tell me...that you and Ikuto Tsukiyomi...are...related, and are both vampires. Am I getting this right?" I kept that same calm look while my eye was still twitching.

"Mhmm. You got it." Utau kept grinning.

"Uhh...Amu, are you okay?" Nagi asked me.

I turned to face him with a now forced and strained smile. "Of course I am, Nagi. Why wouldn't I be? Hehehehe." I got up. "Well this is a lot of new information to take in I'll see you guys later, I need to go cool off. Ja na." I got up and heard them say their farewells. I really needed to be alone and just think about all of this thats going on. What is going on? I thought to myself.

"You're a vampire, I turned you and now you know that Rima and Utau have information, Utau being my sister and a vampire as well. Eh, nothing much really." I heard a very familiar voice from above.

"I-Ikuto, what are you doing here? I didn't say that out loud. Don't do that to me. Please." I said

to him calmly. Hm, I wonder why that didn't freak me out or why I didn't spazz around.

"Almost nothing is going to scare you anymore, you've seen pretty much the worst of normal everyday human lives. No more surprises no more jump scares, no more anything like that. I mean look, you took out a group of slobbery pervs and had fun. What do you make of that? Huh?" He explained to me.

"I guess that's true, but there goes all of those things that used to scare me then huh. Wait, I don't have to take bullying anymore. I can fight Wow." I exclaimed and then something hit me, well a couple of things hit me. "Why are you here, and how do you know about my combat against those guys!?" I shouted at him.

"Well not only can I read your mind, by the way, if you tried you could read other peoples minds as well, but also because I saw it go down. And I came here with Utau but hidden. She probably knows I'm here but just hasn't said anything." He explained all of my questions.

"Okay." That's all I had to say. "Thanks." I replied and continued walking towards the nearby pond. I sat down and soon layed back to take a nap.

~5 hours later(after Amu's nap)~

"What time is it?" I yawned and stretched my body out. I pulled my phone from my pockets and saw that it was 5:30. "Oh...wow I slept for a long time. I guess I'll get, wait... I need to get my stuff from Nagi's house and find somewhere else to stay. Maybe Rima will let me stay for a bit. Hmm." I thought aloud to myself.

"That won't be necessary. You'll be staying in my estate with me and Utau." Ikuto said from the tree he was sitting in. I didn't even have to look this time.

"Not happening." I deadpanned right away. This time I looked up at his expression. "Nuh huh, no way." I replied to his facial expression that he thought was going to woe me over. "Bye." I said while walking back to the area we had our talk. Only Rima was still there. Good this works out perfectly. She looks so cute sitting by that tree staring into the distance. I don't want her-

"Ahhhh. What do you pervs want!?" I heard her scream.

"Well isn't that obvious. Little cute girls like you shouldn't sit alone allowing big guys like us to do what we want. Now should you." It's those guys from before. Ugh really? They'll never learn their lessons will they. But they are crossing the line here mess with me but not my friends. I ran over.

"Hey! Back away or I'll count to three again. Fools will never learn their lesson will they?" I looked and waited.

One turned to see who dare interrupt them but then shock registered on his face then he tapped the main guy. "H-hey dude look! It's that girl who kicked our asses from last night. We gotta get out of here." He urged frantically.

"Shut up. I got this." He replied back to the one who warned him, then he pulled out a gun. "What now girly." He said.

"Ughh, you really disgust me what do you think a gun's gonna do to me?" I questioned them really annoyed now.

"It'll kill you." He said. I could see that he wouldn't kill a person. he was practically shaking in his pants like he was going to wet himself.

"Please you couldn't kill a bug if you tried. You pansy." He took aim at me. Hmm.

"Y-yes I could, shut up before I kill you." He stammered out.

"You too scared but take your best aim okay. I'll count to three and if you guys don't leave I'll beat you up again. You with the gun you better shoot before I get to three or you are all dead meat. 1." The gunman shook as he put his finger on the trigger. "2." He struggled to pull at it but I heard the tiniest click and I saw the bullet coming at me in slow motion. I tipped my head to the side to dodge it but I didn't want it to hit a bystander so I grabbed it with my index and thumb and put it in my pocket. "3. Nice aim!" I said while kicking him into a nearby tree. The others looked surprise that I wasn't dead or how I got to him so fast. "Not so smart are you people. She's my best friend and you guys are trying to molest her. That's a no-no in my book." I said and grabbed on guy by his hair and tore some of it out and slammed his head against the tree. "Disgusting." Now for the other two, well one cause the other ran off. I just kneed this one in his lower region and then kneed him in the face breaking his nose again. "You will never get a normal looking nose again." I said and threw him to the side. "Ugh. Hey Rima are you okay? They didn't touch you right?" I examined her petite body for cuts or bruises. Thank god she was untouched. I held my hand out to her. "Let's go Rima." I said to her while helping her up.

"Okay, thank you so much Amu. You are the best friend I've ever had. Lifesaver." She exclaimed to me.

"Heheh, I wouldn't go that far. But you are very welcome. I'd do almost anything for you Rima." I said with a smile on my face. A real one this time. "Hey Rima." "Hmm?" She replied. "Do you think it will be possible for me to stay over for a while." I asked nervously.

"Of course Amu. My parents love you." We giggled with each other and continued walking.

~At Rima's house~

"Mom, dad, can Amu stay over for a couple of days, as a sleep over? Please." She asked them. I smiled and pulled my backpack with all of my stuff closer to me. I bowed to Rima's parents.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Mashiro, it's a pleasure to see you again." I smiled at them. They really give a warm welcoming feeling.

"The pleasure is all ours Amu, we are glad you visited us again. Just go right on up you two we'll bring tea and snacks." Rima's mom said cheerfully. An went to the kitchen.

"Thank you very much." I bowed to them once more and went upstairs with Rima.

"Yess!" Rima jumped up and down. "They said yes, yess. I'm so happy." She ran and jumped onto her bed. and bounced a couple of times.

"Hahahaha." I laughed at the small girl's actions. So cute. I walked over and hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad that you are my best friend, Rima." I let go and layed next to her.

We laughed giggled and shared stories and jokes, then her mom came in with food and tea. I took a sip. "Haa, just the way I like it, just the way your mom always makes it. Great. Thanks Mrs. Mashiro." I thanked her and continued drinking the tea while eating the taiyaki. "Rima, you eat slow. And I am still hungry." I whined to her.

"I'm not hungry as much so you can-" I cut her off by leaning to her face to take her taiyaki right out of her mouth. And I saw her get flustered, her face was red. I smirked at her and took a couple of bites of the taiyaki and looked at her, she was looking down still with a red face.

"Heheh. So cute Rima." I said to her after I finished the taiyaki she let me have. Still hungry. Oh, oh god. It's not real hunger, it's the thirst for blood, and she smells so delicious. I won't be able to resist for any longer. She just kept blushing. "Hey Rima? What do you know about this whole vampire thing, cause I'm still quite in the dark, all I know is that I crave blood and have strength and speed that I didn't have before." I tilted my head to the side in a question.

"Uhuhum, well, Ikuto came over the other day and explained that vampires need to feed at least twice a day to stay strong, you usually get hungry again after the first feed and you don't eat anymore but yeah. I gave him my blood and became his do- friend cause at first I didn't really like him, but he got me from getting into trouble with my parents for coming home way too late." I heard her stumble on a word, what was that word going to be? Hmm.

"What do you mean became his friend? You sounded like you were going to say something else. Do-what?" I said. I felt so tired and my throat was dry again like last time. I need blood it seems as if my blood isn't sufficient enough. I probably need to see if I can get someone to donate bloo- Donate, became his donate? No, donor!

"Hey Rima, you became his doner?!" I was a bit shocked.

"Yeah, kinda. I like the feeling of being bitten though. It doesn't hurt, it's pleasurable." She looked at me with this express, like a scientist made a discovery, expression. Such a cute face.

"Well then...would it be alright if I were to take some of your blood, because I'm kinda hungry and my own blood isn't sufficient enough. Please." I looked at her with pleading eyes, but before I could even really finish my statement she had took her shirt off and lifted her hair and tilted her neck. So sweet. "Oh my gosh, thank you so much but I want to make this a pleasurable thing." I said and leaned forward and put my lips to hers. She accepted and kissed back. I wrapped my hands around her waist and lifted her onto my lap, a quiet moan left her lips. I couldn't keep myself from smirking. We pulled apart and her face was pure blissed. I kissed her cheek, her forehead then her nose.

"Hehe." She giggled then I leaned down to peck her lips then to her neck. I licked her neck then blew on it. She shivered and laid her weight on me, and gave me more access to her neck. I kissed her neck then let my fangs brush against her. She shivered again, but then I bit down and she moaned and I sucked her blood. I felt so replenished, her blood is so sweet. The best. I was full so I pulled away and licked away the remaining blood and I noticed that the bite marks went away after I licked there. "That felt so good, Amu." She said to me.

"Really, it was my first time so I didn't know if it was going to hurt you and I didn't want it to hurt. I never want to hurt you Rima." I kissed her again. Her lips are so soft and smooth. Why can't she be mine, I've known her and been her best friend since forever. I got up and picked her up and laid her on her bed. "I'll go get you some water. Okay?" I smiled at her.

"Okay. Thanks Amu." She blushed and I kissed her forehead again and walked out to get it.

~Rima's P.O.V.~

Wow that felt awesome. Even better than Ikuto's bite. I've always felt love towards Amu but I never thought that she felt the same way towards me. Those kisses and that bite, I felt how she feels towards me. I'm so happy. I heard the door open and Amu appeared in the doorway. "Hey Rima, have you ever thought of being a vampire before?" Amu asked me. Hmm come to think of it, it's never came to my thought process.

"Uh-uh, I've never thought about it." I replied to her. Though that would be kinda interesting. "Though I think it would be nice. It seems interesting, why?" I questioned her.

"I was just wondering. That's all. Maybe you should see if Ikuto could turn you. He might say yes. I don't know." Amu suggested. That's seems, wait she could turn me.

"Amu, you could turn me, you really could. Ikuto told me that he didn't do the usual thing that vampires do to turn humans to vampires, he just had to awaken you, because you were born a vampire but it was in it's dormant phase. So you are one of those who can turn me. Sorry I didn't tell you before." I bowed my head in apology.

"No, no it's fine I just wanted to know, but what if I accidentally turned you already. I'm sorry if I did, but we won't know until the morning time. Cause that's when I found out cause I was paler and my charas thought I was sick. I didn't even realise till I checked the mirror. I was scared and felt the need to hide it at first with all that make-up but then I got too lazy and took it off and it was quite messy. As you saw the other day." She explained to me.

I nodded, "I wouldn't mind being a vampire actually, it would be fun. Let's try to see if you can get me to turn. I think you have to release some type of chemical into my system through your fangs. Let's start, Amu." I cheered and she nodded reassuringly. She leaned closer to me and kissed me again, I love being kissed by Amu, I feel so warm inside. Any contact with her makes my heart skip beats. I kissed back then something took me by surprise.

**So I left a bit of a cliff hanger and I'm gonna get the next chapter up as soon as possible. And sorry about the super duper long wait. Thank you so much to all of you who've waited for so long. Review and Follow please. And thank you all again. See you next time.**


	11. New partner?

**Wow! I suck horribly. I'm Sorry guys. I just want to die. On to the story.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

~Rima's P.O.V.~

"A-Amu-mhn." I moaned because I felt Amu's hand on my right breast. And she took this opportunity to slide her tongue into my mouth. I didn't dislike it either, all I felt were sparks of sensations going through my body and ending at a certain lower area. Amu used her other hand to stroke my hair. She always love to do that. It was natural habit I'd say. I always liked it and I still do. It's a calming thing. We had a small war with our tongues but she won, I wanted her to be in control anyways though. We continued kissing and she nipped my lower lip and then smirked at me. I felt my face burning red at the thought of this going farther. After Amu left every crevice and crest in my mouth not untouched she kissed my neck and nibbled my ear, then she licked my neck and started kissing it hard, within two seconds, she found my sweet spot and I moaned loud. "Aaah!" She smirked against my skin and sucked harder and I could just feel the redness and the burning sensation of her kiss then I felt a prick, it was her fangs. I also felt her free hand move down to play with my clit. "Hmmnn" I moaned again and arched my back far I felt Amu's shirt against my uncovered hard nipples. That added pleasure to the whole mix. She bit down harder and started sucking my blood. This pushed me over the edge, she pinched rolled and pulled at my clit, too much sensation, too much pleasure at once. "Ahhhh, Amuuu! Nhggh ahh ahh." I came and screamed loud, I panted ah this felt too good. I feel an adrenaline rush surge through my body and and see white and I cum again. "Ahhhhhhhh." I never came down from my first one and I already hit my second. I love this feeling plus her teeth in my neck. I grab onto her back and she pulls her teeth out, she licks around my neck which is now very sensitive though I know that she's getting rid of any signs that I was bitten or sucked on.

Amu smirked, "Rima, how do you feel?"

"Hhha I - mhn - I feel g-g-good A-Amu." I panted and moaned because she was still touching me, my senses were hyperactive now. "Amu...p-please p-pl-pleasure me m-more." Thats all Amu needed to hear and she lowered her head to my womanhood and blew on it. "Ehhhn, Amu." I shuddered and my legs quivered, she kissed my clit then licked it, she soon engulfed it with her mouth and started sucking on it. "Ah- ah -ah Amu, oh please, ehhn nghh, you're too good Amu." I honestly didn't know or even have the slightest clue that she liked girls. "Mhnn" My thoughts were interrupted when she blew again, oh that cold gets to me and makes me shiver.

"Mmmh, Rima you're so sweet I could dine on you all the time." She smirked at me and dipped her head back down.

"I'd let you do whatever you want to me Amu, because I - ahh!" Amu smirked against my nether regions.

"What was that, Rima?" She asked me.

"I love you, I've always loved you but I was afraid that you wouldn't like me back. I thought I was living an unrequited love life." I blushed at saying that but she placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Of course I love you Rima. I always have, you're so adorable." She said these things to me and I wanted to melt.

"Amu. Heehee." I giggled and hugged her, my body had calmed down by now and she was laying next to me. I looked up to kiss her lips. "Amu, will you suck my blood again, I just want to be sure that I will turn, because I really want to be able to stay with you forever." I asked her.

"Of course Rima." She said and licked my neck again, I smiled and let out a soft moan. But when her fangs went into my neck I moaned louder, god I love the feeling of her biting my neck and sucking my blood. I can feel it pulsing through my veins. I feel so nostalgic and calm. She finished and I whined at the loss of contact but then she licked my neck, I presume it was to get rid of the bite marks. "Let's go to sleep now Amu." I said and placed another kiss on her sweet lips. I'm addicted to her love. I squeezed her tightly and closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep. I'm tired, I hope it works.

~Next Morning~

~Amu's P.O.V.~

I love Rima so much I always have I just didn't know that she'd feel the same about me, so I didn't say anything. But what about Nagi, and Ikuto in her case. Hmm we'll figure something out. I opened my eyes to see that Rima was paler than usual. It worked! I couldn't help the smile growing on my face. I kissed her forehead and I was gonna wake her up but then, "Rimaaa!" I heard a tiny but loud voice scream. Kusu-kusu must've been with my charas last night. That's a good thing. I watched my vampire princess' eyes flutter open and she looked so adorable when waking up. That little confused look, that small mouth yawning. I am such a pervert, my gosh. I sat up and rubbed her forehead.

"I'll go get you some water Rima." I got out of bed and walked to the door, "and oh by the way," a smirk spread on my face, "it worked." I opened the door and walked out. I rushed to get the water and put two chunks of ice in them. I also got two breakfast biscotti biscuit breads. I like mine plane with jam. Grape, she likes strawberry. So I grab the mini packs of grape and strawberry jam and put the food on a plate. I put the plate on the tray then the cups of water, then I think of the our charas. I grab two frosted sugar cookies for them and put those on the tray as well along with some sweet tea. I carried the tray back up the stairs. I pushed the door open wider and set the tray on the dresser. I placed the mini saucer on the doll house that Rima had for her chara and I poured the sweet tea into their mini tea cups. Then I brought the water over to Rima and our plate of biscotti and jam.

"I'm so glad it worked." She kissed my lips and I smiled against her lips.

"I love you, my vampire princess." I picked up her slice and spread strawberry jam on it and put it against her lips. "Open up."

"I love you too. Aah" She opened her mouth and bit the bread. Such a small bite mark. Oh I want her to bite me so badly now. I kiss her cheek and she giggles.

I spread jam on mine and bite it. Once I finish with that bit, I lean over and kiss her open mouth and put my tongue inside her mouth so that we could taste each other's breakfast. "Yumm." I then pulled away and pecked her lips. She was blushing so much and we continued eating our breakfast. I finished mine first and drank my water. When she finished I got our stuff and washed it down stairs. I rushed back up for the reason of I want to feed her. "Heheheh." I closed the door behind myself and went over and hopped onto the bed and then crawled on top of Rima. "Rima, you're gonna have your first feeding." I leaned down and pricked my neck with my finger nails and let the blood pool and slide down. She hungrily pulled me down and lick up the blood and sucked at the wound. "Mhhm. Bite down and take more blood, you'll need it." I lightly pressed her head against my neck and I felt her fangs pierce me. "Mhnn, good job Rima now drink the blood." She's so cute and used to be innocent. I', glad she chose this path.

**Okay kind of a cliff hanger, but that's pretty much it for the story. Bye guys.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Psyche, I'm seriously joking guys I've already started working on chapter 12, I'd hate myself forever if I stopped working on this project. I love all of you, thanks for choosing to read my story though I noticed that I got less views each time, it kind of made me depressed as well but it's okay, comments from you guys is enough for me and as long as you guys stick with me, I'll be okay. See you guys next time.**


End file.
